La leyenda de Rich
by 123RodrguezAccin
Summary: (un nuevo avatar a llegado) Esta es la historia de Rich, un joven muchacho de 27 años gerente general de industria futuro en la nueva ciudad república, o bueno lo era hasta que arrestan a su esposa por ser una maestra fuego (ahora en la nueva ciudad república es un delito ser un maestro) envuelto en la ira asesina accidentalmente tres policías al descubrir que era un maestro lava.
1. El despertar del poder

ATENCIÓN: AVATAR: LA LEYENDA DE AANG/KORRA NO ME PERTENECEN.

OBSERVACIÓN: AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO FANFICS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, XD.

RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, LOS ESTARÉ ESPERANDO CON MUCHO ENTUSIASMO, XD.

* * *

Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic, esta vez va a estar ambientada en el mundo de avatar: la leyenda de aang/ la leyenda de korra, aquí nos pondremos 103 años en el futuro, y viviremos las aventuras de un nuevo avatar nacido en la nueva ciudad republica, tienes 27 años y no sabe que es un maestro tierra e inclusive que él es el avatar, tiene un trabajo estable en las empresas futuro, siendo él quien está a cargo de gran parte de la empresa, siendo el gerente general de industrias futuro, tiene una esposa llamada yumiko, teniendo 3 años de casados.

El mundo está más industrializado, ya ha llegado la modernización, pero algo extraño está ocurriendo, el dominio de los elementos cada vez más se está perdiendo y los no maestros están superando en cantidad a todos los maestros del planetas juntos, esto es debido a la nuevas medidas que han tomado las cinco naciones, siendo en el reino tierra solo de uso militar, mientras que en la nación de fuego solo está permitido usar fuego control en su territorio, en las tribus aguas está prohibido aprender sangre control y cualquier técnica de alto nivel, los nómades del aire solo se les tiene permitido usar su elemento si tienen la necesidad de defenderse, y finalmente el control de cualquier elemento está prohibido en la nueva ciudad republica, esto es debido a que el nuevo presidente de ciudad republica odia a los maestros.

Muy bien, creo que ya quedo claro como está la cosa, espero que les guste este nuevo fanfic, y solo me queda una cosa que decir… fuego, aire, agua, tierra y ¿metal?... 103 años han pasado y hace 27 años desde que el avatar korra dejo este mundo, pero ella creo grandes cambios, la nación del aire volvió a nacer y logro vencer al avatar oscuro, una nueva era ha comenzado y la historia de un nuevo avatar está a punto de comenzar… avatar: la leyenda de rich.

En industrias futuro

Rich se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de industrias futuro, era el gerente general de dicho lugar, se encargaba de que todos los demás hicieran sus trabajos correctamente y lo más eficiente posible, cada vez que un trabajador no lograba cumplir con las elevadas expectativas de su jefe, este los despedía sin pensarlo dos veces, es por esto que todo el mundo le tenía mucho miedo, ya que era muy difícil conseguir un digno trabajo en la nueva ciudad republica, Rich finalmente llega a la zona de las oficinas, veía muy fríamente a todos sus empleados esperando a que alguno de ellos cometiera el más mínimo error, pero para su desgracia… ya todos sabían cómo se comportaban su jefe, por lo que todos los trabajadores de industrias futuro trabajaban con todas sus fuerzas mientras eran observados por su jefe, Rich se decepciono mucho al poder encontrar a un empleado incompetente para despedirlo en ese mismo instante, observando por segunda vez se da cuenta que todo su personal sabia que al cometer el más mínimo error significaría su despido inmediato, Rich muy enojado se retira de ese lugar que lo llenaba de mucha ira y furia incontrolable, entonces regresa a su oficina que se encontraba al otro lado de industrias futuro.

-eso fue lo más aterrador que jamás había experimentado - se dijo a si mismo uno de los trabajadores de Rich.

-ya paso el peligro, el jefe ya va directo a su oficina- lo dice otro empleado que se había quedado viendo las puertas de vidrio mientras que el jefe regresaba a su oficina sin mirar para atrás en ningún momento.

-espero que se vayan acostumbrando, porque el jefe es lo peor de lo peor, les aseguro que no duraran el tiempo que yo he estado trabajando aquí- se encontraba presumiendo el trabajador que había durado más tiempo en industrias futuro en esos momentos.

-si claro, como no, todo el que tiene miedo del jefe, son solo los que sacaron las notas más bajas en el instituto, aun no me puedo creer el hecho de que aun este trabajando con ustedes- el trabajador que había sacado mejor promedio en el instituto de la ciudad no se guardaba nada de lo que pensaba de los demás compañeros de trabajo.

Repentinamente los oficinales de ciudad republica llegaron a la entrada de industrias futuro, en eso aparecieron dos policías vestidos como los trabajadores de industrias futuro sujetando a un trabajador que se encontraba muy alterado por lo que le había ocurrido, todos los empleados se dirigieron sus vistas hacia las ventanas, no podían creer que la policía se estaba llevando sin motivo aparente uno de los suyos.

-pero que es lo que está pasando allí abajo- dijo uno de los trabajadores todo preocupado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-esto ya ha pasado con anterioridad, de seguro atraparon a otro maestro- dijo el empleado con años de servicio en industrias futuro.

-¿otro maestro?, no lo entiendo, ¿Qué es un maestro?-

-eso solo son cuentos, los maestros no existen, solo es un invento barato para asustarnos, ¿Qué no lo entienden?, es imposible que podamos controlar algo material con solo nuestra voluntad, no tiene sentido, los maestros no existen, no serian tontos y créanme- decía uno de los empleados tratando de convencer a sus compañeros de su creencia.

-los maestros existen, yo lo he visto, y déjame decirte que son reales, que tu jamás hayas visto uno con tus propios ojos, no es razón suficiente para tachar algo de inexistente- dijo el empleado con más edad firme en su creencia

-yo no voy a discutir con un viejo loco, los maestros no existen y fin del asunto- no quería creer sobre la existencia de los maestros

-¿y cómo son los maestros?-

-pues verán, además de ciudad republica, en el mundo existen cuatro naciones más, cada una con un elemento en especifico, siendo el agua, tierra, fuego y aire los elementos principales, pero además de los cuatro principales, también estos maestro pueden controlar otro elemento que estuviera relacionado con su elemento principal, como por ejemplo, un maestro fuego además de ese elemento, también puede controlar los relámpagos, así como un maestro tierra también puede controlar la lava y finalmente un maestro agua puede controlar la…-

-¿la sangre control?-

-así es- el adulto mayor se había vuelto muy pensativo al escuchar la palabra sangre.

-¿agua?, ¿fuego?, ¿lava?, ¿relámpagos? , creo que ya lo he visto todo- vuelve a su trabajo el necio que seguía sin creer en los maestros.

-¿y los maestros aires también pueden controlar otro elemento?-

-pues hasta el momento, no he sabido que pudieran controlar otro elemento-

-un momento, ¿entonces porque está prohibido practicar el dominio de los elementos en ciudad republica?-

-dicen que eso es debido al nuevo presidente de ciudad republica, hay rumores que hablan sobre que odia a los maestros-

-eso es muy terrible, ¿Por qué los odiara tanto?-

-nadie lo sabe, es todo un misterio-

-oigan, les sugiero que vuelvan a trabajar, si el jefe los ve pegados a la ventana, los va a despedir sin piedad, créanme-

-sí, creo que tienes razón, a trabajar-

Entonces todos los empleados volvieron a sus puestos de trabajos para seguir realizando sus debidas tareas

En la casa de Rich

Rich vuelve a su casa luego de un largo día de trabajo

-ya he vuelto a casa- dice esperando una respuesta de su esposa

Comendo a notar que su casa estaba hecha toda un desastre, era como si hubiera pasado toda una feroz batalla en el interior de su propia casa, muchas partes de su hogar se encontraban quemadas y hasta inclusive los sofás aun tenían fuego, Rich al no tener una respuesta de su esposa comenzó a preocuparse bastante por lo que había pasado, repentinamente directo a su casa llego una patrulla que se estaciono enfrente de su puerta, en eso tres policías salen de su habitación cargando a su esposa que se encontraba inconsciente, había perdido la batalla

-¿Qué eso lo que paso aquí?-

-señor Rich, usted mejor que nadie sabe que es un crimen controlar los elementos, su esposa es una maestra fuego-

-imposible, mi esposa no puede ser una maestra fuego-

-créelo señor Rich, no queríamos arrestarla sin tener la certeza de que efectivamente era una maestra, pero ya habían surgido mucho testigos que lo afirmaban, y hasta nos ataco al momento de arrestarla… ¿Qué mas pruebas quieres?-

-no, es mi esposa, no permitiré que se la lleven-

-sabe perfectamente las consecuencias de defender a un maestro-

-me vale un carajo, no se la van a llevar y es mi última palabra-

Luego los tres policías salen de la casa con yumiko, Rich no había sido capaz de detener al momento de la verdad a esos tres policías que solo hacían su trabajo, repentinamente sale una pequeña lagrima de los ojos de Rich por reconocer que nunca más volvería a ver a yumiko, entonces se lleno de valor y sin pensárselo mucho decide hacer la mayor locura que había hecho hasta el momento, comenzó a atacar a los tres policías que había arrestado a su esposa sin que estos se lo esperaran.

-les dije que no se llevarían a mi esposa-

Afuera de la casa de Rich

La batalla con los tres policías se había vuelto muy larga, Rich se encontraba en desventaja pero a este no le importaba en lo más mínimo, entonces Rich con un par de duros golpes deja fuera de combate a uno de los tres policías

-Rich, por desacato a la justicia, queda bajo arresto- comenzó a gritarle de uno los policías a Rich

-no me importa nada, los voy a destruir por quitarme mi felicidad- gritaba con todas sus furias sin impórtale nada mas

Entonces los dos policías comenzaron a atacar a Rich al mismo tiempo, y aunque este último se defendió muy bien, hasta el punto de que incluso logro dejar fuera de combate a uno de ellos, era claro que se encontraba en una muy mala posición, Rich finalmente fue vencido por el policía que aun quedaba en pie para arrestarlo.

-tiene derecho a guardar silencio-

-cállate, nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer- gritaba con toda sus fuerzas

Rich se encontraba con una furia muy intensa en su interior, se encontraba muy debilitado en el suelo, por lo que no podía hacer mucho, en eso el policía comenzó a acercarse para esposarlo, repentinamente Rich puso su puño contra la tierra y con todas sus fuerzas intento levantarse, pero era inútil… se encontraba muy débil, cuando creía que ya todo había terminado, que su vida había cambiado para siempre, ocurrió una sorpresa más que cambiaría su vida pero de una forma que jamás se habría podido imaginar, Rich sin querer comenzó a calentar la tierra que se encontraba debajo de los tres policías hasta el punto de que se volviera tan caliente hasta inclusive derretirla, no lo podía creerlo, Rich había hecho lava control… pero lo más sorprendente era que había matado a los tres policías que habían arrestado a su esposa y que estaban a punto de arrestarlo.

-no lo puedo creer… ¿pero qué he hecho?- Rich no podía creer la monstruosidad que había hecho, se encontraba muy atónito por que le había sucedido, hasta el punto de gritar de locura.

Continuara…


	2. Problemas en el camino

ATENCIÓN: AVATAR: LA LEYENDA DE AANG/KORRA NO ME PERTENECEN.

OBSERVACIÓN: ESPERO QUE LLEGUE A VER GENTE SIGUIENDO ESTE PROYECTO, PARA CONSEGUIR ÁNIMOS PARA TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA, Y NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, XD.

RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, LOS ESTARÉ ESPERANDO CON MUCHO ENTUSIASMO, XD.

* * *

En la casa de rich

Rich se encontraba muy asustado por lo que había pasado, sin que nadie lo viera entro a su casa en cuanto pudo, cerró sus puertas con seguro y se echó en su cama quedando muy pensativo al respecto por lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

-Me encontraba muy temeroso de lo que me pudiera pasar, ya que había descubierto que era un maestro lava, sabía muy bien que eso significaría un gran problema, los maestros no eran muy bien recibidos en la nueva ciudad república, pero lo que más me alarmaba en estos momentos… era que mientras realice lava control había matado a tres policías, esto es malo por el simple hecho de ser maestro, no debo de perder el control, necesito encontrar una forma de escapar de la nueva ciudad republica antes de que descubran que yo soy el responsable de…-

Entonces comenzaron a golpear la puerta de Rich con todas sus fuerzas

\- policía de la nueva ciudad república…- gritaban los uniformados, ya que sabían que había un maestro

-esto es malo, tengo que salir de inmediato de aquí-

Después Rich se coloca una máscara negra alrededor de su cabeza para esconder su identidad de la policía de la nueva ciudad república.

En la entrada de la casa de Rich

Los uniformados seguían golpeando la puerta de Rich sin que este les abriera la puerta, lo que estaba comenzando a acabar con la paciencia de la policía.

-tal vez nadie está en casa-

-no seas pendejo, hace unas horas se descubrió que aquí vivía un maestro, no sería sorpresa que todos los integrantes de esta casa lo fueran-

-pero jefe, tal vez mi compañero tenga razón y no haya nadie en casa-

-son un montón de cobardes, de seguro le temen a los maestros-

-no eso jefe, lo que intriga es… si son hostiles-

-eso es lo de menos, para esto nos entrenaron-

-un momento, ¿pero en donde están nuestros compañeros?

-sí, después de que arrestaran a la maestra fuego, tres policías se quedaron, y no se han reportado-

-basta, no quiero cobardes en esta misión, así que deben sus preocupaciones a un lado y pónganse aletas para lo que pudiera pasar, por cierto, ¿de quién es esta casa?, se nota que tiene algo de dinero-

-según tengo entendido, esta es la casa de Rich, es un joven gerente de industrias futuro, y tiene un buen sueldo, no como el mío…-

-cállate ya, ahora, ¿alguien tiene idea de cómo entrar a esta casa?-

-creo que podemos volar la puerta-

-eso llamaría la atención de los civiles, necesitamos algo más discreto-

Repentinamente comienza a abrirse la cochera de la casa de Rich y enseguida una camioneta de color gris sale a toda velocidad

-genial, yo quiero una de esas-

-¿y que rayos fue eso?-

-llamando a la estación de policía, se nos está fugando un sospechoso de ser maestro, solicito refuerzos a todas la unidades disponible, nos encontramos en la zona BR8401- llamaba el jefe por radio a la estación de policía

-copiado jefe, vamos en camino- le respondieron

-muy bien inútiles, tenemos mucho trabajo para hoy-

Entonces los uniformados se subieron a sus autos especiales de policías de la nueva ciudad república y se fueron tras el rastro de Rich.

En la carretera principal

Rich seguía intentado escapar a toda velocidad de la policía y de la nueva ciudad república, pero se encontraba casi en el centro de la nueva ciudad republica… además de que en ese día había mucho tráfico en los principales caminos de la ciudad, por lo que su escape se vio en serios problema.

-no lo puedo creer-

-policía de la nueva ciudad república, quito… esta bajo arresto- grito el jefe de policía desde su vehículo

-no lo puedo creer, estos inútiles nunca me dejan en paz-

Luego Rich saca desde el compartimiento de la camioneta, una máscara y una pistola con mucha munición

-creí que jamás tendría que usar esto-

Entonces el maestro lava comenzó a disparar con su arma desde la ventana hacia el automóvil de la policía al mismo tiempo que intentaba conducir sin chocar con los demás automóviles que se encontraban en su camino.

-¿con que así van a ser las cosas?- dijo el jefe de policía al mismo tiempo oque cargaba su arma de fuego

El jefe de policía también comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Rich y comenzó a disparar por la ventana con la intensión de tratar de detener a Rich

-esto se está complicando demasiado-

El maestro lava ve que más adelante había un gran embotellamiento que lo detendría en el acto, por lo que tuvo que tomar una ruta alternativa para seguir dándose a la fuga de la policía de la nueva ciudad republica.

-nos acaban de confirmar que el maestro lava termino asesinando a tres uniformados antes de darse a la fuga, cambio- se escucho desde la radio de la patrulla del jefe de policía

-copiado, cambio- dijo el compañero del jefe de policía

-¿con que también es un asesino?, este sujeto se encuentra en un terrible problema-

La patrulla del jefe de policía fue siguiendo la camioneta de Rich fuera de la carretera principal de la nueva ciudad republica, enseguida muchas más patrullas comenzaron a sumarse a la gran persecución.

En el puente de la nueva ciudad republica

La persecución que Rich provoco lo había llevado hasta el gran puente que conectaba las dos grandes partes de la nueva ciudad republica que eran separadas por el inmensamente gran rio que cruzaba toda la zona

-solo tengo que cruzar el puente y llegare a los suburbios-

Repentinamente la camioneta del maestro lava fue cubierta por agua sacada desde el mismo rio, luego se convierto en hielo atrapando en su interior a Rich sin posibilidades de escapar.

-¿pero qué locura está pasando aquí?-

Entonces apareció un sujeto vistiendo la ropa tradicional de la tribu agua

-¿pero quién es este tipo?, de seguro es un maestro- pensaba muy preocupado desde el interior de su camioneta

El maestro agua se puso al lado de la camioneta de Rich y con su dominio sobre el agua descongelo rápidamente la puerta del vehículo, después abre la puerta, saca a Rich por la fuerza con sus fuertes brazos, lo arroja contra el puente y por ultimo arroja la camioneta hacia el gran rio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo infeliz?, esa es mi camioneta-

-deja de quejarte criminal, ya hiciste trabajar mucho a la policía-

-¿Por qué haces esto?, tú también eres un criminal por el simple hecho de ser un maestro, no te tengo miedo idiota-

-no sé quien seas, pero ya me caíste mal-

De repente el maestro agua uso sus poderes para levantar varios metros sobre el puente a Rich quedando atrapado, luego el maestro agua comenzó a sujetar firmemente el cuello del maestro lava mientras que formaba una larga línea de agua en el suelo del puente.

-aquí se me respeta maldito imbécil, muérete-

Rápidamente la punta de la línea de agua que había creado el misterioso maestro se convirtió en un fuerte hielo que se encontraba muy afilado, acto seguido el maestro agua levanto la letal punta de hielo hacia donde se encontraba Rich con la intensión de matarlo, pero repentinamente un ataque de agua distrae la concentración de wataru impidiéndole que realizara su letal golpe, el maestro agua se protege del ataque agua que había provocado su agresor que al parecer también era maestro agua.

-¿pero qué te pasa junsei?- dijo wataru algo impresionado

-deja ya de violarte a ese indefenso sujeto, y metete con alguien de tu tamaño, cobarde… eso es lo que eres-

-como quieras, dejare de perder mi tiempo con perdedores-

Entonces wataru arrojo muy lejos a Rich mientras llegaban muchas patrullas de policía de la nueva ciudad republica al puente en donde se iba a librar la pelea entre los dos maestro agua.

-inicia cuando quieras, te dejare el primer golpe-

-como gustes- dijo junsei muy confiado de si mismo

Enseguida junsei comienza a levantar toda el agua que puede del gran rio que se encontraba debajo del gran puente de la nueva ciudad republica para arrojarla sobre su oponente con todas sus fuerzas, wataru por su parte toma toda el agua que había a su alrededor y crea un fuerte escudo de agua.

-no podrás defenderte para siempre-

Junsei comenzó a correr hacia wataru, pero este al instante arroja su escudo de hielo contra su contrincante, junsei con rápidos reflejos usa su dominio sobre el agua para arrojar el pesado bloque de hielo hacia el rio para que no golpeara su rostro, aunque se distrajo un poco.

-eso estuvo cercas-

-¿sigues creyendo que eres el mejor maestro de la nueva ciudad republica?-

-no lo creo, lo soy-

-pues no parece-

Wataru con todas sus fuerzas le lanza un poderoso chorro de agua hacia junsei arrojándolo varios metros de donde se encontraba parado antes del ataque de su rival, wataru siguió atacando sin compasión-

-sigues igual de distraído, como siempre-

-no me subestimes-

Junsei crea un gran pulpo de agua y comenzó a protegerse de los ataques de su adversario, trataba de no enojarse y mantener la calma, ya que wataru para comenzando a dar más batalla que él.

-esta es la policía de la nueva ciudad republica, por ser maestro agua y retrasar el trafico en el gran puente de la ciudad, los dos quedan detenidos-

A pesar de que la policía estaba hablando a través de un megáfono, junsei y wataru se encontraban muy concentrados en su pelea que ni le prestaban atención a la policía de la nueva ciudad republica

-deténganse ahora maestros agua y prometemos que su condena no será muy severa- continuaba la policía hablando con el megáfono con la intención detener la pelea entre los dos maestros agua

Al ver que los maestros agua no tenían intensión de detenerse, los uniformados decidieron usar dardos tranquilizantes para detener definitivamente la gran pelea entre junsei y wataru que seguían sin prestarles la más mínima atención debido a su intensa pelea.

-jefe, tal parece que no planean detenerse-

-Pues no hay opción, utilicen pistolas con dardos tranquilizantes y muévanse, tenemos que parar esta locura-

Entonces la policía comenzó a acercarse hacia la pelea en el gran puente de la nueva ciudad republica entre junsei y wataru.

-tal parece que tenemos compañía-

-no quiero darte una tregua, pero veo que no tenemos opción –

-wataru, seguiremos otro día-

-como quieras, pero primero…-

Enseguida wataru crea una gran pared de hielo en medio del gran puente que conectaba las dos grandes partes de la nueva ciudad república para que la policía no pudiera acercárselas mas, luego junsei y wataru se dieron a la fuga hacia los suburbios de la ciudad.

Continuara…


	3. Uniendo destinos

ATENCIÓN: AVATAR: LA LEYENDA DE AANG/KORRA NO ME PERTENECEN.

OBSERVACIÓN: AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTE GENIAL FANFIC QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO, ESPERO QUE LO ESTEN DISFRUTANDO TANTO COMO YO, TODAVÍA VAN A SEGUIR APARECIENDO NUEVOS PERSONAJES... ASÍ QUE ESPERENLOS, XD.

RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, LOS ESTARÉ ESPERANDO CON MUCHO ENTUSIASMO, XD.

* * *

En los suburbios de la nueva ciudad republica

Rich se encontraba dormido entre la basura que se encontraba hasta el fondo de un callejón sin salida, se había quedado allí desde que cayó bruscamente en ese lugar luego de que en la noche pasada Wataru lo había arrojado a su suerte hacia los suburbios de la nueva ciudad republica.

-¿pero quién eres tú?-

Le arrojo dos grandes bolsas de basura al pobre de Rich que no sabía que hacia allí, ya que apenas se acordaba que estaba escapando de la policía.

-¿tú que estás haciendo aquí?-

-pues dejando la basura aquí, ¿Qué no se nota?

Le extraña chica le arroja una tercera bolsa de basura a Rich, en eso el maestro lava se levanta del supuesto basurero en el que había caído

-¿Qué es esto… un basurero?-

-pues nosotros usamos esto de basurero-

-como sea, fue un placer conocerte, pero me tengo que ir-

-¿Por qué te cubres la cabeza?, si vas a robar, viniste a la parte equivocada de la ciudad, aquí no hay nada valioso para robar-

-no vengo a robar, vengo a fugarme-

-¿fugarte?, pues se nota que no te fugas muy seguido que digamos, eres todo un amateur, de seguro es la primera vez que te fugas-

-pues para ser sincero, si… es la primera vez que me fugo, ¿tan obvio soy?

-pues para serte sincera, si, eres lo más obvio del mundo-

-qué horror, pero bueno…-

-haruka, ese mi nombre, mucho gusto en conocerte-

-muy bien, creo que esta conversación ya se alargo mas e lo debido, me tengo que irme, también fue un gusto conocerte haruka-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-ken- no quería que supiera su verdadero nombre

-encantada en conocerte ken-

-como sea, hasta luego haruka, ya me voy…- con tono alegre

-te estoy viendo- coqueta

Rich caminaba viendo para tras… ya que no podía dejar de ver a Haruka, lo que provoco que cuando saliera del callejón sin salida y lograra llegar a la acera principal, choca bruscamente contra Wataru que se encontraba caminado casualmente por allí sujetando dos bolsas grandes de comida.

-¿pero qué rayos te pasa pendejo?- atónito

-lo siento, no fijaba hacia donde iba-

Repentinamente Wataru deja sus dos bolsas de comida en el suelo y levanta con sus fuertes brazos a Rich de su camisa, estaba muy molesto

-escúchame bien inútil, un momento… ¿Qué no te conozco?, te me haces muy familiar, así ya me acorde, eres ese chico en el puente de la otra noche-

-no, yo no soy, no sé nada, no lo conozco- asustado

-¿Por qué ocultas tu identidad de tras de una ridícula mascara?, acaso le temes mas a tu feo rostro, no me gusta que escorias como tu anden rondando por mi territorio, desaparece-

Wataru saca el agua residual que se encontraba desde la alcantarilla y empuja a Rich con un fuerte chorro de agua contra la pared hasta el final del callejón sin salida, el maestro lava cae al suelo junto con varios litros de agua de drenaje que Wataru le había arrojado con anterioridad.

-eso sí que es asqueroso, oye… ¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-jovencita, serás muy linda y todo, pero le aconsejo que no se meta en mis asuntos, que yo no discrimino a nadie-

-nadie lastima a mis amigos sin mi permiso-

-¿crees que intercambiar un par de palabras ya es hacerte amigo de alguien?-

-sí, y tú hueles horrible-

-no me lo recuerdes-

-como veo que no me temes, y ese carácter tan fuerte, intuyo que eres una maestra… esto se pondrá muy interesante-

Wataru le arroja varios litros de agua hacia Haruka, repentinamente del piso aparece una fuerte barrera de tierra que logra detener el apestoso chorro de agua residual que su atacante había hecho, luego Haruka del enorme hueco que había creado en el concreto del suelo saca grandes cantidades de tierra.

-¿quieres seguir o abandonas?-

-debes ser una excelente y poderosa maestra tierra, excelente… pero le advierto que a mí no me guste perder mis batallas-

-me parece bien, porque voy a ir con todo-

Rápidamente Haruko arroja una enorme y pesada pared de tierra contra Wataru, el maestro agua con ayuda de su control sobre este elemento logra elevarse varios metros del suelo y la pared de tierra atraviesa el agua que Wataru uso para escapar del ataque de la maestra tierra.

-oye, tus poderosos ataquen van a alerta a toda ciudad-

-no te preocupes ken, la policía no acostumbra a venir a esta parte de la ciudad, ya que saben que aquí tienen mucho trabajo que hacer, además de que es la parte más insegura de la ciudad-

-lo digo porque estas llamando la atención de todos-

-sí, creo que debería tener más cuidado-

-oye, la batalla todavía no ha terminado-

Wataru arroja con su agua control a la maestra tierra contra la gran pared de concreto que tenía el callejón sin salida, luego congela el agua de alcantarilla… dejando a Haruka pegada en la pared de ese lugar.

-no me gusta ser el centro de atención, espero no tener que volver a verlos-

Wataru tenía muchas cosas que hacer, por lo que al final decide marcharse del lugar, Rich por su parte decide quedarse en el lugar a esperar a que el hielo que sostenía a Haruka se derritiera, aunque para que eso sucediera tuvieron que pasar minutos, horas y más horas.

-y dime… ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte?-

-me ayudaste, es lo menos que podía hacer, gracias-

-de nada ken, ¿y porque estabas escapando?-

-por que soy un maestro- ocultando que había pasado también otra cosa

-genial, es difícil encontrar maestros en esta ciudad-

-sí, ya lo creo, esta ciudad no tolera a los maestros, nunca debí llegar a esta ciudad, cuando descubrí que no era bienvenido aquí, decidí salir inmediatamente de este horrible lugar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, me habían descubierto- estaba intento no decirle la verdad de su escape

-nunca me lo imagine de ti, ¿enserio eres un maestro?, creo que me estas mintiendo, tuve que defenderte para que ese maestro agua no te siguiera golpeando hasta el cansancio-

.claro que soy maestro, aunque sigo en entrenamiento ¿Por qué otra razón tendría que escapar de la policía?- trataba de mantener la calma para que no pareciera que estaba mintiendo

-¿y eso? Te vez algo grande… yo dominio la tierra desde que era niña-

-lo que pasa, es que… nunca tuve tiempo para entrenar… y por eso no logre controlar a la perfección mi elemento-

-bueno, no entiendo porque nosotros los maestros somos tan oprimidos-

-un momento, ¿Cómo es aprendiste a hacer tierra control desde niña?, que no se supone que en el reino tierra esta prohíbo que los civiles aprendan tierra control- le entro mucho la curiosidad

-no me gusta hablar mucho de mi pasado, pero bueno… mi papa era un excelente capitán del ejército del reino tierra, el me enseño todo lo que se de tierra control, siempre me enseño que para dominar la tierra… debes ser firme, fuerte en tus decisiones, imponer tu voluntad sobre la rebelde roca, retroceder no es opción porque tu meta esta siempre hacia adelante, nunca hacia atrás, la tierra debe ser dominada a la fuerza –

-interesante, ¿todo eso te lo enseño tu padre?-

-así es, podría decir que mi padre es el mejor maestro tierra que he conocido, se podía enfrentar a muchos maestros a la vez, y los podía vencer a todos-

-y por cierto, ¿Qué le paso a tu padre?-

-murió en combate... hace años- comenzó a llorar

\- lo siento, no creí que fuera tan doloroso recordar el pasado-

\- no te preocupes… ya lo supere...-

-pues bueno, como que ya se está tardando mucho en derretirse el hielo-

-sí, ya llevamos horas aquí, ¿seguro que no tenias algo mejor que hacer?-

-no, además del intento de escape, no tengo nada que hacer, estoy varados sin tener una visión clara de mi futuro-

-ya no te preocupes, yo te ayudare en estos momentos de crisis-

-¿enserio?, no lo sé, ¿y tu tampoco tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-la verdad que no, además… los maestros debemos estar unido-

Repentinamente el hielo que había alrededor de Haruka termina de derretirse y la maestra tierra cae encima del maestro lava, que pasa su desgracia se había colocado debajo de ella sin pensar en que tarde o temprano le caería encima, Rich había amortiguado la caída de Haruka.

-pero no… tan unidos…-

-lo siento ken…-

En la oficina del presidente de la nueva ciudad republica

El presidente se encontraba viendo una vista fantástica de la nueva ciudad republica desde su oficina en lo alto del edificio principal de la ciudad.

-presidente, me reporto ante usted-

Repentinamente entra a la oficina del presidente de la nueva ciudad republica una persona totalmente cubierta por metal

-takeshi, que bueno que llegas-

-presidente, es un honor estar en su presencia, ¿Cuál es mi próxima misión?-

-veras, ayer se confirmo que la esposa de Rich, era una maestra fuego, en estos momento está siendo procesada en la prisión para maestras de la ciudad, por otro lado el gerente general de industrias futuro, es sospechoso de ser maestro y asesinar a tres policías de la ciudad, no me gusta dejar nada al azar, tu misión es asesinar a Rich-

-no pienso fallarle presidente-

-eso espero, no quiero sorpresas-

Entonces takeshi desenfunda su espada y pone en el suelo una de sus rodillas.

-pongo mi honor en el destino de esta misión, puede contar con que estoy 100% concentrado en alcanzar el éxito de esta tarea-

-de acuerdo takeshi, recuerda que después de mi, eres la persona más importante de la nueva ciudad republica, puedes retirarte-

-no lo olvido, pero no tener que abusar de mi poder-

Takeshi se retira de la oficina del presidente de nueva ciudad republica con el objetivo de completar su misión, luego el presidente se sienta en su silla y comienza a beber un vaso lleno de vino.

-que comience el juego-

Continuara…


	4. La triple alianza

ATENCIÓN: AVATAR: LA LEYENDA DE AANG/KORRA NO ME PERTENECEN.

OBSERVACIÓN: AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO FANFICS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, XD.

RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, LOS ESTARÉ ESPERANDO CON MUCHO ENTUSIASMO, XD.

* * *

Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic, esta vez va a estar ambientada en el mundo de avatar: la leyenda de aang/ la leyenda de korra, aquí nos pondremos 103 años en el futuro, y viviremos las aventuras de un nuevo avatar nacido en la nueva ciudad republica, tienes 27 años y no sabe que es un maestro tierra e inclusive que él es el avatar, tiene un trabajo estable en las empresas futuro, siendo él quien está a cargo de gran parte de la empresa, siendo el gerente general de industrias futuro, tiene una esposa llamada yumiko, teniendo 3 años de casados.

El mundo está más industrializado, ya ha llegado la modernización, pero algo extraño está ocurriendo, el dominio de los elementos cada vez más se está perdiendo y los no maestros están superando en cantidad a todos los maestros del planetas juntos, esto es debido a la nuevas medidas que han tomado las cinco naciones, siendo en el reino tierra solo de uso militar, mientras que en la nación de fuego solo está permitido usar fuego control en su territorio, en las tribus aguas está prohibido aprender sangre control y cualquier técnica de alto nivel, los nómades del aire solo se les tiene permitido usar su elemento si tienen la necesidad de defenderse, y finalmente el control de cualquier elemento está prohibido en la nueva ciudad republica, esto es debido a que el nuevo presidente de ciudad republica odia a los maestros.

Muy bien, creo que ya quedo claro como está la cosa, espero que les guste este nuevo fanfic, y solo me queda una cosa que decir… fuego, aire, agua, tierra y ¿metal?... 103 años han pasado y hace 27 años desde que el avatar korra dejo este mundo, pero ella creo grandes cambios, la nación del aire volvió a nacer y logro vencer al avatar oscuro, una nueva era ha comenzado y la historia de un nuevo avatar está a punto de comenzar… avatar: la leyenda de rich.

En industrias futuro

Rich se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de industrias futuro, era el gerente general de dicho lugar, se encargaba de que todos los demás hicieran sus trabajos correctamente y lo más eficiente posible, cada vez que un trabajador no lograba cumplir con las elevadas expectativas de su jefe, este los despedía sin pensarlo dos veces, es por esto que todo el mundo le tenía mucho miedo, ya que era muy difícil conseguir un digno trabajo en la nueva ciudad republica, Rich finalmente llega a la zona de las oficinas, veía muy fríamente a todos sus empleados esperando a que alguno de ellos cometiera el más mínimo error, pero para su desgracia… ya todos sabían cómo se comportaban su jefe, por lo que todos los trabajadores de industrias futuro trabajaban con todas sus fuerzas mientras eran observados por su jefe, Rich se decepciono mucho al poder encontrar a un empleado incompetente para despedirlo en ese mismo instante, observando por segunda vez se da cuenta que todo su personal sabia que al cometer el más mínimo error significaría su despido inmediato, Rich muy enojado se retira de ese lugar que lo llenaba de mucha ira y furia incontrolable, entonces regresa a su oficina que se encontraba al otro lado de industrias futuro.

-eso fue lo más aterrador que jamás había experimentado - se dijo a si mismo uno de los trabajadores de Rich.

-ya paso el peligro, el jefe ya va directo a su oficina- lo dice otro empleado que se había quedado viendo las puertas de vidrio mientras que el jefe regresaba a su oficina sin mirar para atrás en ningún momento.

-espero que se vayan acostumbrando, porque el jefe es lo peor de lo peor, les aseguro que no duraran el tiempo que yo he estado trabajando aquí- se encontraba presumiendo el trabajador que había durado más tiempo en industrias futuro en esos momentos.

-si claro, como no, todo el que tiene miedo del jefe, son solo los que sacaron las notas más bajas en el instituto, aun no me puedo creer el hecho de que aun este trabajando con ustedes- el trabajador que había sacado mejor promedio en el instituto de la ciudad no se guardaba nada de lo que pensaba de los demás compañeros de trabajo.

Repentinamente los oficinales de ciudad republica llegaron a la entrada de industrias futuro, en eso aparecieron dos policías vestidos como los trabajadores de industrias futuro sujetando a un trabajador que se encontraba muy alterado por lo que le había ocurrido, todos los empleados se dirigieron sus vistas hacia las ventanas, no podían creer que la policía se estaba llevando sin motivo aparente uno de los suyos.

-pero que es lo que está pasando allí abajo- dijo uno de los trabajadores todo preocupado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-esto ya ha pasado con anterioridad, de seguro atraparon a otro maestro- dijo el empleado con años de servicio en industrias futuro.

-¿otro maestro?, no lo entiendo, ¿Qué es un maestro?-

-eso solo son cuentos, los maestros no existen, solo es un invento barato para asustarnos, ¿Qué no lo entienden?, es imposible que podamos controlar algo material con solo nuestra voluntad, no tiene sentido, los maestros no existen, no serian tontos y créanme- decía uno de los empleados tratando de convencer a sus compañeros de su creencia.

-los maestros existen, yo lo he visto, y déjame decirte que son reales, que tu jamás hayas visto uno con tus propios ojos, no es razón suficiente para tachar algo de inexistente- dijo el empleado con más edad firme en su creencia

-yo no voy a discutir con un viejo loco, los maestros no existen y fin del asunto- no quería creer sobre la existencia de los maestros

-¿y cómo son los maestros?-

-pues verán, además de ciudad republica, en el mundo existen cuatro naciones más, cada una con un elemento en especifico, siendo el agua, tierra, fuego y aire los elementos principales, pero además de los cuatro principales, también estos maestro pueden controlar otro elemento que estuviera relacionado con su elemento principal, como por ejemplo, un maestro fuego además de ese elemento, también puede controlar los relámpagos, así como un maestro tierra también puede controlar la lava y finalmente un maestro agua puede controlar la…-

-¿la sangre control?-

-así es- el adulto mayor se había vuelto muy pensativo al escuchar la palabra sangre.

-¿agua?, ¿fuego?, ¿lava?, ¿relámpagos? , creo que ya lo he visto todo- vuelve a su trabajo el necio que seguía sin creer en los maestros.

-¿y los maestros aires también pueden controlar otro elemento?-

-pues hasta el momento, no he sabido que pudieran controlar otro elemento-

-un momento, ¿entonces porque está prohibido practicar el dominio de los elementos en ciudad republica?-

-dicen que eso es debido al nuevo presidente de ciudad republica, hay rumores que hablan sobre que odia a los maestros-

-eso es muy terrible, ¿Por qué los odiara tanto?-

-nadie lo sabe, es todo un misterio-

-oigan, les sugiero que vuelvan a trabajar, si el jefe los ve pegados a la ventana, los va a despedir sin piedad, créanme-

-sí, creo que tienes razón, a trabajar-

Entonces todos los empleados volvieron a sus puestos de trabajos para seguir realizando sus debidas tareas

En la casa de Rich

Rich vuelve a su casa luego de un largo día de trabajo

-ya he vuelto a casa- dice esperando una respuesta de su esposa

Comendo a notar que su casa estaba hecha toda un desastre, era como si hubiera pasado toda una feroz batalla en el interior de su propia casa, muchas partes de su hogar se encontraban quemadas y hasta inclusive los sofás aun tenían fuego, Rich al no tener una respuesta de su esposa comenzó a preocuparse bastante por lo que había pasado, repentinamente directo a su casa llego una patrulla que se estaciono enfrente de su puerta, en eso tres policías salen de su habitación cargando a su esposa que se encontraba inconsciente, había perdido la batalla

-¿Qué eso lo que paso aquí?-

-señor Rich, usted mejor que nadie sabe que es un crimen controlar los elementos, su esposa es una maestra fuego-

-imposible, mi esposa no puede ser una maestra fuego-

-créelo señor Rich, no queríamos arrestarla sin tener la certeza de que efectivamente era una maestra, pero ya habían surgido mucho testigos que lo afirmaban, y hasta nos ataco al momento de arrestarla… ¿Qué mas pruebas quieres?-

-no, es mi esposa, no permitiré que se la lleven-

-sabe perfectamente las consecuencias de defender a un maestro-

-me vale un carajo, no se la van a llevar y es mi última palabra-

Luego los tres policías salen de la casa con yumiko, Rich no había sido capaz de detener al momento de la verdad a esos tres policías que solo hacían su trabajo, repentinamente sale una pequeña lagrima de los ojos de Rich por reconocer que nunca más volvería a ver a yumiko, entonces se lleno de valor y sin pensárselo mucho decide hacer la mayor locura que había hecho hasta el momento, comenzó a atacar a los tres policías que había arrestado a su esposa sin que estos se lo esperaran.

-les dije que no se llevarían a mi esposa-

Afuera de la casa de Rich

La batalla con los tres policías se había vuelto muy larga, Rich se encontraba en desventaja pero a este no le importaba en lo más mínimo, entonces Rich con un par de duros golpes deja fuera de combate a uno de los tres policías

-Rich, por desacato a la justicia, queda bajo arresto- comenzó a gritarle de uno los policías a Rich

-no me importa nada, los voy a destruir por quitarme mi felicidad- gritaba con todas sus furias sin impórtale nada mas

Entonces los dos policías comenzaron a atacar a Rich al mismo tiempo, y aunque este último se defendió muy bien, hasta el punto de que incluso logro dejar fuera de combate a uno de ellos, era claro que se encontraba en una muy mala posición, Rich finalmente fue vencido por el policía que aun quedaba en pie para arrestarlo.

-tiene derecho a guardar silencio-

-cállate, nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer- gritaba con toda sus fuerzas

Rich se encontraba con una furia muy intensa en su interior, se encontraba muy debilitado en el suelo, por lo que no podía hacer mucho, en eso el policía comenzó a acercarse para esposarlo, repentinamente Rich puso su puño contra la tierra y con todas sus fuerzas intento levantarse, pero era inútil… se encontraba muy débil, cuando creía que ya todo había terminado, que su vida había cambiado para siempre, ocurrió una sorpresa más que cambiaría su vida pero de una forma que jamás se habría podido imaginar, Rich sin querer comenzó a calentar la tierra que se encontraba debajo de los tres policías hasta el punto de que se volviera tan caliente hasta inclusive derretirla, no lo podía creerlo, Rich había hecho lava control… pero lo más sorprendente era que había matado a los tres policías que habían arrestado a su esposa y que estaban a punto de arrestarlo.

-no lo puedo creer… ¿pero qué he hecho?- Rich no podía creer la monstruosidad que había hecho, se encontraba muy atónito por que le había sucedido, hasta el punto de gritar de locura.

Continuara…


	5. ¿Cómo fue que nos volvimos maestros?

ATENCIÓN: AVATAR: LA LEYENDA DE AANG/KORRA NO ME PERTENECEN.

OBSERVACIÓN: AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTE GENIAL FANFIC QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO, ESPERO QUE LO ESTÉN DISFRUTANDO TANTO COMO YO, TODAVÍA SE VA A PONER MAS INTERESANTE LA TRAMA... ASÍ QUE ESPERENLO, XD.

RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, NO ES TAN DIFÍCIL, BUENO ESo CREO, XD.

* * *

En el gran parque de la colonia

Junsei estaba atónito por lo que había escuchado sobre el maestro lava, el líder de la triple alianza no sabía en qué pensar.

-es por eso que estoy en problemas, hasta ahora he descubierto que soy un maestro, no sé qué hacer, nunca he estado preparado para controlar este increíble poder, necesito su ayuda para poder controlarlo, se me está saliendo de las manos- Rich decidió correr el riesgo.

El maestro agua se quedo cayado y pensativo por muchos segundos, hasta que finalmente pudo reaccionar y dio su opinión al respecto.

-sé lo que se siente descubrir un increíble poder y que todo se te viniera abajo, no te preocupes, prometo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, a partir de ahora eres aceptado por la triple alianza- Junsei aun tenía muchas cuestiones acerca del maestro lava.

-eso es excelente, gracias por aceptarme-

-solo tengo un par de reglas, primero, siempre nos ayudamos los uno a los otros, segundos, debemos mantener el orden en la medida de lo posible, y tercero, nadie cuestiona jamás mi autoridad-

-está bien, acepto con las condiciones-

-una última cosa, no quiero sorpresas sobre tu pasado, porque si me entero que estas en serios problemas, te va a ir mal-

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes por nada por mi- Rich sabía que no podía dejar que la triple alianza supieran sobre su pasado.

-¿y bien, que estamos esperando?, vámonos a casa-

-¿Cómo discutirse eso?-

En la casa de la triple alianza

Rich y Junsei regresaron a la casa, allí los estaba esperando Haruka con su cara de enoja por lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos hace poco.

-¿Qué fue lo que les paso?- Se le podía notar su enojo fácilmente

-Lo siento, pensé que ken no era un maestro, pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba muy equivocado- El maestro agua estaba sorprendido por que vio a Rich usando lava control

-Yo solo tengo un problema, quería darme un buen baño, pero gracia a alguien ya no podré hacerlo, adema de que el recibo del agua no va a llegar para nada barato este mes- Hazuya quería reprocharle el error que había cometido su compañero.

-¿Entonces ayudan a cualquier maestro que viva en la nueva ciudad república?- Se encontraba preocupado por su esposa que seguramente encontraba encerrada en la cárcel de la ciudad.

-Seguro ken, por eso fundamos la triple alianza, para ayudar a todos los maestro de la ciudad sin ninguna excepción, y en la medida de lo posible-

-Excepto lo jueves porque hay partido- Dijo Hazuya con tono bromista.

-Bien, tengo un gran favor que perderles, mi esposa se encuentra atrapada en la cárcel de la ciudad por ser maestra fuego, ¿me ayudarían a sacarla de ese horrendo lugar?, por favor- Rich estaba algo desesperado por ese tema.

-Te recalco que Haruka digo en la medida de lo posible, y te lo vuelvo a repetir, en la medida de lo posible, tampoco vamos a realizar cualquier pendejada por cualquiera - Prácticamente grito en la última parte.

-Hay vamos Junsei, además hoy es lunes y no hay partido- El maestro fuego seguía con su conducta de humorista.

-Odio los lunes, me recuerdan a mis días escolares monótonamente aburrido- El maestro agua estaba molesto.

-Yo digo que deberíamos ayudarlo- Dijo la maestra tierra muy optimista.

-Los maestro debemos ayudarnos- Agrego Hazuya con hagas de ayudar.

-¿Conque así van a ser las cosas?, hagan lo que quieran-

-Vamos Junsei, sabes que no podremos hacer esto sin ti, te necesitamos porque requerimos de toda la ayuda posible, ¿Qué es lo que dice?- Haruka no quería quedarse sin la ayuda de Junsei.

Junsei se queda mirando por la ventana por unos segundos, rápidamente se percato que la luna casi estaba totalmente llena, entonces se acuerda de que mañana sería una noche de luna llena, luego de pensarlo por un par de segundos más finalmente se decidió por ayudar a Rich en su gran problema .

-De acuerdo lo voy a hacer, pero era mañana por la noche, para entonces habrá luna llena- El maestro agua aun tenía dudas por lo que la triple alianza estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Pues qué tanto tiene la luna llena?- Rich se encontraba muy extrañado.

-¿Qué no lo sabe?, los maestros agua son a fuertes con la luna llena-

-¿Enserio Haruka?, eso no lo sabía- El maestro lava quedo impresionado por la información que había recibido sobre los maestro agua

-Eso no es nada, cada 100 años llega un cometa a la tierra y es entonces cuando los maestros fuego nos volvemos invencibles-

-Ni tan invencibles, recuerda que Aang venció al señor del fuego Ozai en plena llegada del cometa hago como 200 años, ¿o se te olvido hazuya?-

-No me recuerdes eso- Hazuya no quería recordar esa parte de la historia.

-Hay lo siento, ¿herí los sentimientos del maestro fuego?- La maestra tierra comenzó a reiré enfrente del maestro fuego .

-Basta, ya dejen de reírse el uno al otro, necesitamos prepararon para la locura que estamos a punto de cometer- Dijo Junsei muy disgustado.

-exactamente fue hace 176 años la llegada del último cometa de Sozin-

-¿y tu como sabes eso ken?, pensé que apenas te habías vuelto en maestro-

-sí, este… mi padre de pequeño siempre me contaba historia sobre los maestros, solamente que lo había olvidado, hasta ahora que vuelvo a recordar todo eso sobre el control elemental-

-¿Qué mas sabes sobre los maestro?- Dijo Hazuya impresionado por Rich.

-Un momento, ¿ken se acaba de convertir en maestro?- Comento Haruka muy sorprendida sobre lo que había dicho Junsei anteriormente.

-Así es, de hecho llevo como 2 días que recubrí que era un maestro- Rich esperaba que la triple alianza aceptara ese extraño dato sobre su nuevo miembro -Este, ¿aun recuerdan la primera vez que controlaron su elemento?- El maestro lava no quería que se quedaran cayados.

-yo si lo recuerdo, fue cuando era adolescente e iba a la preparatoria, estaba encentrado en mis estudios, en ese tiempo era muy débil y era propenso a los abusos de mis compañeros, siempre me molestaban y nunca me dejaban en paz, no fue hasta que se pasaron de la raya y explote de la ira, esos idiotas quemaron el mejor proyecto que jamás había creado, había trabajado en él dúrate varios meses, fue entonces cuando comencé a tener una rabia increíble, quería desquitarme a toda costa, además que la profesora me puso una calificación reprobatoria mientras que a mis agresores habían alcanzado con la mayor de la suerte la calificación mínima aprobatoria, eso fue el colmo del colmo, intente reportados con la dirección de la cuelas, pero jamás me hicieron caso, me estaba desesperando y me estaba descontrolando, pero eso solo fue el comenzó, tenía un interés amoroso, un día quise declararme, pero la muy desgraciada me rechazo, fue un duro golpe, ya para ese entonces era una bomba lista para explotar a la menor provocación, ¿y qué creen que paso?, el líder de la banda de brabucones de la escuela, la que siempre me estaba molestando, se había vuelto la pareja de la que me había rechazado, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, di antes quería desquitarme, ahora quería verlo arder en llamas, fui a su casa de noche cegado por la sed de venganza, entonces fue cuando incendie y explote su casa con bombas caseras sin el más mínimo resentimiento, creía que su casa estaba desahitada supuesta porque él tenía que estar entrenando para el campeonato regional de la nueva ciudad republica de soccer y sus padre estaban de viaje en el extranjero en una junta de trabajo, además que cuando entre en la casa no parecía que estuviera alguien desde el primer piso, no quería subir al segundo piso porque en cualquier momento pensaba que él llegaría de su supuesta practica de soccer y quería salir lo más rápido posible de su casa, fue hasta muy tarde que me percate desde afuera de la casa de que él se encontraba en la casa junto con novia en el segundo piso, la mujer que amaba, ese día la práctica de soccer había sido suspendida, mi mente se quedo en blanco cuando comprendí el terrible error que había cometido, no podía más que escuchar los gritos de dolor y desesperación de mis dos víctimas, para mi desgracia los bomberos y paramédicos habían llegado relativamente tarde a rescatar a mis dos víctimas, ambos murieron en camino al hospital, estaba devastado, había matado a la mujer que amaba y la policía estaba detrás de mí, en ese momento ya no tenía ganas de vivir, me subí a la azotea de mi departamento que se encontraba en el último piso del edificio en que vivía sin que nadie me viera, me quede parado contemplando el borde, solo tenía un pensamiento repitiéndose constantemente en mi cabeza, no podía perdonable por lo que había hecho, era un gran cobarde y solo pensaba en escapar de mis problemas, quería aventarme hacia el vacio pero al final no pude hacerlo, fue gracias a un tropecé que tuve que cae desde lo alto de ese gran edificio hacia lo que debía ser mi culminante muerte, fue a los pocos segundos de mi inevitable final que me llene de un valor indescriptible, con todas las ganas que tenia de vivir y toda una vida que no había vivido debido a mi corta edad, no quería que mi vida terminara así, fue entonces cuando mis manos comenzaron a calentarse, con más coraje que miedo lance una poderosa llama que detuvo mi caída y salve mi vida, aunque debo admitir que aun así me di un tremendo golpe, desde ese día en adelante estoy escapando de la policía- Hazuya había terminado de contar su gran historia.

-bueno, mi historia no es tan impresionante como la de hazuya, yo simplemente quería convertirme en una maestra tierra porque todos en mi familia eran maestros tierras y no quería quedarme atrás, fue entonces que un día estuve todo el día tratando de mover una tremenda roca al borde una colina, estuve todo el día intentándolo, pero pasaron las horas y nada de nada, luego de estar todo el día intentándolo, finalmente me di por vencida y me acosté debajo de la gran roca, no me percate que la base en la que estaba pasada la gran roca era muy inestable, la gran roca cayó desde lo alto de la colina hacia una de mis grandes amigas de la infancia que iba en camino hacia mi casa para jugar conmigo, cuando vio que la gran roca iba hacia ella, se quedo paralizada del miedo, además de que mi amigo no era una maestra tierra, por lo que parecía que ese sería su fin, yo con toda mi determinación comencé a realizar tierra control sin darme cuenta, ya que quería salvar a mi amiga de ese terrible accidente, baje rápidamente la colina usando tierra control y justo antes de mi amiga fuera aplastada por esa gran roca, la destruí con solo la fuerza de mi puño de un solo golpe, y asi señores, fue como yo me volví una maestra tierra- haruka había terminad de contar su historia.

-¿Qué me dices tu junsei, como fue que te volviste un maestro agua?- RIch quería saber cómo Junsei se había vuelto en un maestro agua.

-bueno, mi historia es muy corta, soy un maestro agua desde que tengo memoria, aprendí esta increíble habilidad desde muy temprana edad, ya ni recuerdo cómo fue que controle el agua por primera vez-

-¿y tu ken, como fue tu primera vez?- La triple alianza quería saber como fue que RIch se había vuelto en un maestro.

-bueno, tengo una pequeña amnesia, así que no recuerdo mucho, lo que sí recuerdo, es que en mi familia había un par de maestro, fue cuando quise volverme un maestro, así que intente todo el día controlar cualquier elemento, hasta que finalmente controle un elemento, no recuerdo cual fue, mas tarde pudo controlar la lava control, estaba muy impresionado por lo que había alcanzado en verdaderamente tan poco tiempo, cuando este gran avance me había tomado por sorpresa ya que creía que no lograría nada de nada, tuve un pequeño accidente cuando descubrí que era un maestro lava, me golpeó la cabeza con una roca, quede aturdido varios segundos, cuando pude recuperarme no recordaba lo que había pasado, aunque rápidamente comprendí de que me había golpeado la cabeza y que había perdido la memoria, aun quedaba algo de lava en el suelo, eso me ayudo mucho a recordar de que era un maestro lava, pero ahora no recuerdo si soy un maestro fuego o un maestro tierra- Rich le había mentido a la triple alianza.

-¿y ya has intento en tratar de controlar los dos elementos?- Le pregunto la maestra tierra al maestro lava.

-pues la verdad que no, aun no lo he intentado-

En la celda de Yumiko

Takeshi había entrado a la celda de la maestra fuego y esposa de Rich.

-conque usted es la maestra fuego, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-nada, solo recordarte que mañana es tu sentencia, la muerte-

-solo herí de gravedad a un par de policías-

-es verdad, pero gracias a mi, logre darte la sentencia de muerte-

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?-

-me gusta ver la expresión de mis victimas cuando les digo que yo voy a ser su verdugo, ¿Qué no es genial?-

-púdrete, no me interesa-

-¿enserio?, también tu esposo está condenado a muerte, y yo también oy a ser su verdugo, ¿enserio no estás alterada?-

Repentinamente Yumiko lanzo desde su boca un gran ataque de fuego hacia l armadura de platino de Takeshi, el cual tomo por sorpresa.

-genial, eso fue muy interesante, adiós Yumiko-

Takeshi sale de la celda de Yumiko y cierra la puerta, se le podía notar que salía del ojo de la maestra fuego una pequeña lágrima.

Continuara.


	6. Dudas y confusiones

ATENCIÓN: AVATAR: LA LEYENDA DE AANG/KORRA NO ME PERTENECEN.

OBSERVACIÓN: AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTE GENIAL FANFIC QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO, ESPERO QUE LO ESTÉN DISFRUTANDO TANTO COMO YO, TODAVÍA SE VA A PONER MAS INTERESANTE LA TRAMA... ASÍ QUE ESPERENLO, XD.

RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO, XD.

* * *

En la casa de la triple alianza

Ya era de mañana, el maestro lava decidió despertarse temprano ese día para salir a caminar un rato, se había quedado toda la noche dormido en el sofá y en una posición muy incómoda, la puerta principal tenia seguro pero como el maestro agua le había proporcionado su propia llave eso no fue ningún problema, entonces salió a caminar, mas tarde despertaron Haruka y Junsei para desayunar un poco mientras que el maestro fuego estaba profundamente dormido y tenía todas sus extremidades echadas a cualquier lado, en eso el maestro agua enciende la televisión.

-Veamos que hay en la televisión, espero que oír algo bueno-

-Como que Hazuya otra vez se quedo dormido hasta tarde-

-Sí, pero así es él, otra vez se va a quedar sin desayunar-

-Mejor despiértalo, antes de que se quede sin desayuno-

-Eso sí que no, si quiere desayunar, mejor que despierte-

-Vamos Junsei, solo lánzale una cubeta con agua-

-Está bien, ya voy a despertar al dormilón- Dijo a regañadientes

Enseguida el maestro agua se retiro del comedor y fue por una cubeta con agua para despertar al maestro fuego que se encontraba bien dormido.

En la habitación de Hazuya

El cuarto de este sujeto será todo un desastre, su escritorio estaba lleno de cosas que ya ni se podía poner más cosas en dicho lugar, en el tocador hasta había cosas a punto de caerse y en la repisa ya hasta había cosas caídas, tanto era el desorden en el suelo que apenas se podía caminar por dicho lugar, las almohadas de Hazuya se encontraban tiradas a un lado de la cama, su cobija cubría ciertas partes de su cuerpo y otras no, de repente se pudo ver que el maestro fuego hace mucho que no sacaba un plato lleno de comida que ya hasta tenía grandes hormigas en dicho plato, la ventana estaba cerrada y cubierta un pedazo grande de cartón que no dejaba pasar la luz y ya para acabarle su habitación era muy pequeña, entonces apareció Junsei cargando con una cubeta llena de agua.

-ya despiértese flojo- Dijo Junsei con mucho desinterés

Repentinamente el maestro agua le arroja la cubeta de agua y al instante se marcha del lugar, la cubeta termina golpeando la espalda del maestro fuego y el agua termina de despertarlo, Hazuya se encontraba muy confundido y su cama termino muy mojada.

-¿pero qué locuras son esas?- Hazuya se encontraba muy molesto

Aun así después de tal forma de despertarse, el maestro fuego se volvió a quedar profundamente dormido en su cama que ahora se encontraba toda humedecida por todo el agua que había recibido.

En el comedor de la triple alianza

El maestro agua había vuelto a la mesa para comenzar a comer su desayuno.

-¿Cómo te fue despertando al imparable?-

-Mal, se volvió a quedar dormido, como siempre-

-Pobre, pues creo que otra vez se volvió a quedar sin desayuno-

-Espera, creo que están dando una interesante noticia-

-¿Pero qué está pasando?-

Entonces Junsei comenzó a subirle al volumen de su televisión mientras se podía ver en la pantalla a la gran empresa de industrias futuro detrás de la reportera que estaba dando las noticias.

-Se han confirmado nuestras sospechas, el gerente general de industrias futuro Rich takahashi, primogénito e hijo único de la familia takahashi, termino sus estudios en la universidad de la nueva ciudad republica, quien es el administrador principal de esta gran empresa, ha desaparecido, causando un terrible caos en el interior de este establecimiento, el dueño de la empresa de industrias futuro, yoshiyuki sato, no sabe qué hacer y a detenido todas las actividades de toda su empresa, ocasionando un pequeña devaluación de las acciones de la empresa, de seguir así la situación, las acciones de las industrias futuro que una vez fue de las más cotizadas del todo el mercado probablemente sufrirán una caída en sus precios, recientemente nos informaron que Rich takahashi es sospechoso del asesinato de tres uniformados, se dio a la fuga desde hace dos días, el jefe de policía, satoshi oka, nos ha confirmado que usara todos los medios a su disposición para capturar a este prófugo de la ley, si tiene alguna información sobre el paradero de esta persona, por favor de llamar a las oficinas de la policía para informarlos, por su atención, gracias- Comento la reportera del noticiero de la mañana.

-No lo puedo creer, finalmente se le arruino la fiesta a ese canalla- Junsei apaga la televisión porque estaban en comerciales.

-Yo creo que eso es terrible, tal vez es una víctima de las circunstancias-

-Víctima o no, no me importa, por mi que se lo trague la tierra-

-¿Pero por qué dices eso?-

-Después de que escape de la tribu agua del sur, llegue a la nueva ciudad republica sin nada, había una vacante en industrias futuro y necesitaba dinero, en esta ciudad está prohibido ser un maestro, así que tuve que mentirles para que me pudieran contratar, pero una vez comencé a trabajar en dicho lugar, ese tal Rich me hiso la vida imposible, tenía que trabajar mucho y a cambio recibía una paga miserable que apenas me ajustaba para sobrevivir, pero lo peor es cuando me atrapado casualmente usando agua control para sanarme una herida que me hice accidentalmente trabajando, solo basto con eso para que llamara a la policía, yo escape de allí y nunca mas volví a saber anda de él, créeme cuando te digo que ese sujeto es un tirano sin corazón, todos los trabajadores en esa empresa le tienen miedo, me alegra que por fin recibiera lo que se merece ese sin vergüenza-

Repentinamente apareció Hazuya caminando casi con los ojos cerras y sin ganas de hacer nada y tenía la mirada hacia el suelo, su cara era un desastre que literalmente decía mátenme.

-vaya, finalmente llegas, te perdiste del desayuno genio-

-Hazuya, ¿qué es lo que tienes?- Pregunto haruka muy preocupada.

-Nada- El maestro fuego levanto la cabeza.

Repentinamente Junsei comenzó a levantar un cuchillo mientras contemplaba la cara indescriptible que tenia Hazuya en esos instantes.

-Eres un desastre, mejor arréglate- Dijo Haruka impresionada por la horrible cara que tenía su compañero.

-Pero tengo mucha flojera- Respondió Hazuya muy desinteresado.

-No te preocupes Haruka, yo ahorita me deshago del monstruo- Junsei comenzó a levantarse de la mesa con el cuchillo aun en la mano.

-No, no, no, ahorita voy a dañarme- Dijo hazuya muy preocupado.

De repente se armo todo un alboroto en la casa de la triple alianza

En el pasillo de la casa de la triple alianza

Entonces Hazuya fue corriendo al baño mientras era perseguido por Junsei que lo estaba persiguiendo, en eso el maestro fuego para su suerte logra llegar al baño y cierra la puerta en el momento en que el maestro agua le arroja el cuchillo, Hazuya cerró la puerta del baño con seguro mientras que el cuchillo que Junsei había lanzado con anterioridad se entierra en dicha puerta, el maeso fuego finalmente despertó totalmente.

-Y no salgas de allí hasta que te veas presentable- Dijo junsei.

-Tu estas locos- Grito el maestro fuego desde el baño.

-Y no sabes cuánto- Le comento el maestro agua.

En eso se le acerco a Junsei la maestra tierra mirándolo con sus ojos de desprecio, el maestro agua comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Qué?- Junsei estaba algo confundido.

En el parque principal de la colonia

Rich había caminado hasta el parque principal de la colonia, ese lugar donde la noche anterior había luchado con el maestro agua, Rich se queda mirando el suelo donde había hecho ese inesperado ataque de lava, en esos momentos toda esa zona había cambiado a un color negro, se podía ver exactamente las tierra que no fue convertida en lava ya que estaba de color café y contrastaba perfectamente con la tierra que si fue, que debido al agua que recibió bajo drásticamente su temperatura, Rich se quedo muy pensativo en ese lugar.

-¿Soy un maestro?, eso no puede ser, yo soy una persona normal, ¿yo hice eso?, pero si hace poco trabajaba honradamente para industrias futuro, esto no puede ser, no puede ser, esto no puede ser, estoy confundido, ¿en verdad soy un maestro?, basta, basta, basta, no quiero saber nada mas, yo no soy un maestro, soy una persona común y corriente, soy normal, soy normal, no soy normal, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?, no quiero ser un maestro.

-Veo que te sientes confundido- Comento alguien detrás de Rich.

-Lo estoy, ¿quién eres tú?- Respondió Rich al mismo tiempo que se volteaba.

-Perdón por molestar, me llamo Kaori, no fue mi intensión el molestare-

-No importa, igual me sorprende que alguien se preocupe por mí, de pequeño me acostumbre a estar solo porque no tenía amigos, ya hasta me acostumbre a que nadie me ayude- Rich se sentía un poco incomodo.

-Veo que eres un maestro lava, una habilidad muy rara a mi parecer-

-Un momento, ¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?-

-Te vi luchando con un maestro agua la noche anterior, te quería ayudar, pero de hecho me sorprendió que fueras un maestro lava, eso es muy impresionante, nunca antes había visto uno-

-¿Tú eres una maestra?- El maestro lava estaba algo preocupado

-Así es, no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-

-Aun no entiendo que quieres de mí- Aun seguía sintiéndose muy incomodo.

-Siempre quise conocer a un maestro lava, me parece una habilidad sorprendente, dime como se siente controlar ese impresionante elemento-

-Pues es increíblemente aterrador, este elemento es muy traicionero y te puede causar muchos problemas si no lo logras controlar-

-A mi me hubiera gustado controlar la lava, poder detener volcanes, derretir la tierra, el fuego puede quemar a los oponentes, hacerlos desaparecer con fuego es muy lento pero con la lava literalmente los puede hacer desaparecer en pocos segundos, ¿Qué eso no es muy impresionante?

Repentinamente RIch comenzó a recordar la pelea que tuvo con los tres policías, fue cuando descubrió su control sobre la lava, pero fue de la peor forma posible ya fue el responsable de la muerte de tres personas inocentes, a partir de esos momentos su vid había cambiado totalmente.

-¿Qué te pasa?, te noto muy confundido?- Kaori comenzó a preocuparse.

-Lo siento, es que recordé algo no que quería recordar-

-¿Tienes un pasado que no quieres recordar?- quería saber más sobre Rich.

-Algo así, no quiero hablar sobre eso-

-¿Tiene que ver con que te cubres la cabeza? –

-Pues creo que sí, ¿tú tienes un pasado que no quieres recordar?-

-Ahora que lo preguntas, si tengo uno, así que tenemos algo en común, y ya que no queremos hablar del pasado, ¿Por qué no hablamos del futuro?-

-No lo sé, no tengo casi nada planeado para el futuro, tengo todo mi camino muy nublado, no sé qué es lo que me prepara el futuro para mí-

-Veo que estas muy confundido, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar-

-No me siento cómodo recibiendo ayuda que digamos-

-Tal vez tu confusión se deba a que no te aceptas tu mismo, dime… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Comento Kaori con mucha curiosidad.

-Me llamo Ken- Dijo el maestro lava algo confundido.

-bueno Ken, fue un placer hablar contigo, ya me tengo que ir-

-Adios Kaori, espero volver a verte-

-Lo mismo digo, adiós Ken-

Kaori comenzó a irse del gran parque de la colonia, mientras que el maestro lava siguió sumergiéndose aun más en sus dudas y preocupaciones que no lo dejaban en paz, al parecer RIch comenzaba a tener una crisis existencial.

Continuara.


	7. Maestros aire en la cuidad

ATENCIÓN: AVATAR: LA LEYENDA DE AANG/KORRA NO ME PERTENECEN.

OBSERVACIÓN: AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTE GENIAL FANFIC QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO, ESPERO QUE LO ESTÉN DISFRUTANDO TANTO COMO YO, TODAVÍA SE VA A PONER MAS INTERESANTE LA TRAMA... ASÍ QUE ESPERENLO.

RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO, XD.

* * *

En la nueva ciudad republica

Repentinamente a Rich le entro la curiosidad de seguir a Kaori sin que esta se diera cuenta, luego de haberla seguido por varios kilómetros sin que ella se diera cuenta, finalmente había localizado el hogar de Kaori.

-Así que aquí es donde vives- Dijo Rich algo entusiasta.

-¿Con que nos volvemos a encontrar? –Comento un maestro agua.

-Hay no lo puedo creer- El maestro lava sabia de quien se trataba.

Enseguida el maestro agua comenzó a atacar al maestro lava, Rich escapa de los ataques de su agresor para después intentar hacer lava control que para su sorpresa no logro realizar por mas que se esforzó.

-No lo puedo creer, ahora no- Rich no podía hacer lava control.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- El maestro agua no comprendía lo que Rich estaba haciendo ya que no parecía que pudiera controlar algún elemento- ¿Qué acaso no controlas ningún elemento?, no lo puedo creer… eso significa que me harás las cosas más fácil- Estaba a punto de lanzarle otro ataque.

-Esto es inútil, no puedo hacer lava control- Dijo Rich muy decepcionado.

Entonces el maestro agua vuelve a atacar a Rich, este intenta volver a esquivar los ataques de su agresor que cada vez se volvían más constantes y poderosos, sorpresivamente para el maestro lava no pudo esquivar uno de esos ataques de agua y termina estrellándose contra un poste de luz.

-Sí que eres patético- Comenzó a reírse- si pensaba que antes sería fácil eliminarte, ahora no mereces ni mi tiempo- Dijo el maestro agua

-Eso dolió, ¿Por qué quieres eliminarme?- Comento Rich muy desconfiado.

-Porque simplemente me caes mal, no me agradan los que ocultan su rostro…. Un momento, ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?- Pregunto el maestro agua al notar que le faltaba esa información sobre su víctima.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?, me estás diciendo que me estas atacando por quien sabe qué motivos y ¿ahora me sales conque ni siquiera sabes mi nombre?- Rich estaba sorprendido porque no supiera su nombre.

-¿Y tú sabes el mío?- Dijo el maestro agua sorprendido por lo sucedido.

-Creo que sí, eres un maestro agua así que tiene que ser algo relacionado con el agua… ¿Navegar?, no se me ocurre nada- Rich estaba igual.

-Bueno para que no se te olvide, yo soy Wataru el mejor maestro agua de toda la nueva ciudad republica- Respondió el maestro agua.

-Hola Wataru, mucho gusto y yo pensaba que el mejor maestro agua de toda la nueva ciudad republica era Junsei- Comento el maestro lava.

-Nunca vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre- Dijo Wataru muy enojado.

-¿Junsei?- Pronuncio Rich muy despreocupado.

-Ahora sí, ¡ya tengo una escusa mas para destruirte!- Grito Wataru.

Enseguida Rich Salió corriendo por su vida mientras Wataru levantaba toda el agua esparcida por el suelo para poder volver a atacar a su víctima, cuando el maestro agua se dio cuenta que el maestro lava estaba escapando de él fue en ese momento que comenzó a perseguirlo. Entonces Rich llego a una calle que estaba sin pavimento debido a que esa sección de la colonia estaba en reparaciones, Wataru llego a dicha calle sin poder ver al maestro lava.

-¿En donde te ocultas?- Pregunto el maestro agua.

De repente Wataru es sorprendido cuando comenzó a recibir un montón de piedras lanzadas por nada más y nada menos que por Rich, el maestro agua utilizo dicho elemento para protegerse del ataque sorpresa.

-¿pero quién se atreve a atacarme?- Wataru estaba atónito.

-¡Yo!- Grito el maestro lava mientras se dejo ver.

-Perfecto, ahora prepárate a perecer- Dijo el maestro agua.

Entonces Wataru comenzó a levantar el agua en el aire para después congelarla y convertir dicha agua en afiladas estacas de hielo, luego arrojo toda una lluvia de afiladas estacas de hielo sobre el maestro lava que debido a que por alguna extraña razón no podía hacer lava control tuvo que escapar y cubrirse a toda costa de dicho ataque. Después de sobrevivir a ese ataque con todo su coraje por no poder agredir al maestro agua con algún elemento fue que volvió a intentar hacer lava control, tal fue la sorpresa para Rich al ver que finalmente pudo volver hacer lava control una vez más, pero mas fue la sorpresa de Wataru al saber que al final resulto que Rich era un maestro lava, se había quedado completamente atónico que casi no logro reaccionar.

-¿Pero qué?-Wataru apenas pudo defenderse de ese ataque.

-No que no, finalmente lo logre- Comento el maestro lava por logra su objetivo de volver a controlar su elemento.

-¿Eres un maestro lava?-El maestro agua no lo podía creer en lo más mínimo- Eso es imposible, ¿Cómo es posible?- comenzó a retroceder- Esto no puede estar pasando, tú no eres un maestro- Seguía sin creérselo.

-Descuida, todo el mundo se sorprende por eso, hasta yo me sorprendí en su momento, ¿ahora en que estábamos?, así en una batalla- Dijo Rich orgulloso por finalmente hacer lava control.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pronuncio Wataru algo temeroso.

-Soy Ken y que nose te olvide- Respondió el maestro lava muy energético.

-Muy bien Ken, luego nos volveremos a ver- Dijo el maestro agua.

Enseguida Wataru se retiro del lugar al comprender que su víctima al parecer no estaba muy indefensa que digamos, Rich aunque orgullo por su victoria sobre el maestro agua no podía evitar el sentirse impotente por no poder hacer lava control a voluntad, tenía que hacer algo para cambiar eso de alguna forma ya que parece que necesita el control de algún elemento para lograr defenderse de maestro que por cualquier motivo podrían atacarlo en cualquier momento como ya ha pasado en el pasado, el maestro lava recordó porque ese mediodía había venido a esa parte de la ciudad.

En la casa de Kaori

El maestro lava se encontraba frente a la puerta principal de la nombrada casa, algo temeroso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer Rich se trago el miedo y toco la puerta con toda la valencia que podía conseguir en ese momento tan incomodo. Después de que tocara la mencionada puerta alguien que habitaba allí abrió la puerta, se trataba de Kaori que había esperado a que el maestro lava tocara su puerta.

-Interesante, me sorprende que me siguieras hasta acá- Menciono Kaori.

-Un momento, ¿me estabas esperando?- Pregunto el maestro lava.

-Así es, ¿no te pareció raro que caminara relativamente lento?- Dijo Kaori.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- Comento Rich.

-Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos platicando en la entrada? pasa por favor- ofreció Kaori dejando pasar a Rich- siéntete como en casa- mostrándole el lugar.

-increíble, este lugar se ve tan común- El maestro lava entro a la casa- aunque bueno, supongo que no han de tener mucho dinero- sentándose en el primer sofá que vio en la pequeña sala.

-Bueno, tienes razón, estamos un poco apretados con el presupuesto- Comento Kaori Cerrando la puerta.

Una vez que Rich entro a la casa y se sentó en el sofá no tardo en escuchar un fuerte ruido proveniente del patio de la casa de kaori. Enseguida el maestro lava se levanto de ese sofá para después ir a ver qué era lo que había provocado ese ruido tan fuerte y preocupante.

-¿Qué tienes en el patio?- Pregunto Rich caminando a dicho lugar.

-Asi, son mis amigos que se encuentran combatiendo en el patio- Respondió Kaori también yendo hacia el patio de la casa.

En el patio de la casa de kaori

Rich y Kaori salieron al patio que era extremadamente enorme de la casa para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, cuando repentinamente Rich se sorprendió al ver un increíble domo de aire que cubría todo el patio de la casa, el aire que conformada el domo se movía a extremas velocidades que no dejaban pasar o salir casi nada.

-¿Pero qué es esto?- Rich estaba confundido por lo visto.

-¿Te dije que mis amigos son maestros aire?- Dijo Kaori.

-No, se te olvido mencionar ese pequeño detalle- Respondió el maestro lava.

-Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos esperando aquí? Pasemos- Comento Kaori.

-¿y como se supone que entraremos allí?- Pregunto Rich.

-Fácil, solo tienes que ser un maestro aire para poder pasar- Respondió abriendo un agujero al domo de aire- ¿tu primero?- Pregunto Kaori.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿entonces eras una maestra aire?- Comento Rich.

-Sí, creo habértelo dicho, ¿Qué no fue así?- Pronuncio Kaori.

-No, se te olvido ese minúsculo detalle- Dijo el maestro lava.

Entonces ambos entraron al domo de aire, dentro de dicho lugar se estaba llevando a cabo una poderosa batalla entre dos maestro aires, se trataba de Karla y Kevin concentrados en derrotar a su adversario, enseguida Karla uso una poderosa ráfaga de aire para agredir a su oponente mientras que este también usa una ráfaga de aire para contrarrestar el ataque de su contrincante para después dar un gran salto alto horizontal y en el aire soltar un poderoso ataque de aire contra su adversaria quien rápidamente logro escapar del mencionado ataque de Kevin. Luego Karla dio un giro en el suelo como un trompo con una de sus piernas estirada con la cual soltó una gran cantidad de viento a nivel del suelo mientras que Kevin aun en el aire dio un par de giro para permanecer más tiempo en el aire y poder bajar al suelo después del ataque de su adversaria. Karla rápidamente sin perder el tiempo se acerco hacia su oponente para poder atacarlo frente a frente, una vez que ambos adversarios se encontraban cara a cara a nivel del suelo como si estuvieran perfectamente coreografiados comenzaron a atacarse y esquivar los ataques de su contrincante en esa corta distancia sin que ninguno de los dos cediera, entonces más que una pelea ya parecía que estaban bailando con mucha gracia debido a lo bien medidos que se encontraban gracias a las múltiples batallas que habían tenido en el pasado, ya solo le faltaba la música para que pareciera que se encontraban bailando. Repentinamente para los dos fueron interrumpidos por su líder que durante toda la batalla los estuvo observando con un poderoso ataque de aire de parte de Karen.

-¿Qué fue eso?, parecía más un baile que una pelea- Comento Karen.

-Lo siento Karen, es solo que pues no fue con esa intención, yo quería a toda costa derrotar esta vez a Kevin, pero es más difícil de lo que pensé, asi nos salieron las cosa- Contesto Karla al comentario de Karen.

-¿Qué te pasa Karen?, ya estaba a punto de vencer otra vez a Karla- Dijo Kevin después de ser interrumpido por Karen.

-Bueno ya, no solo fue por eso que los detuvo, tenemos visitas- Dijo Karen señalando hacia Kaori y Rich que lograron mirar parte de la pelea.

-Hola- Pronuncio Rich al ver que los maestros aire lo estaban observando.

Entonces los cuatro maestros aire y Rich se metieron a la cara a platicar un rato, enseguida los cinco se sentaron la sala cuando repentinamente Karla golpea levemente a Kaori que se había sentado a su lado.

-Kaori, ¿Qué te dije sobre traer extraños a la casa?- Pregunto Karla.

-Que no lo hiciera- Contesto Kaori algo entristecida.

-Exacto, ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu defensa?- Comento Karla.

-Es un maestro lava- Respondió Kaori casi llorando.

-¿Qué?, ¿enserio eres un maestro lava?- Le pregunto Karla directamente a Rich casi gritándole con mucho entusiasmo.

-Bueno, no me gusta presumir, pero si soy un maestro lava- Respondió Rich algo avergonzado por ver que Kaori y Karla verdaderamente estaban asombradas con su increíble y raro control sobre ese elemento.

-Kaori, este de aquí podrá ser un maestro lava y todo lo asombroso que eso conlleva pero no es correcto traer extraños, es mas hasta tiene ocultado su rostro, solo nos falta que nos grite en la cara que es un criminal que se encuentra escapando de la ley- Comento Kevin algo molesto y casi gritando.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho Kevin, es que en verdad me pareció increíble que fuera un maestro lava, ¿Cuántos maestro lava conoces?- Contesto kaori hacia la negativa de Kevin.

.veamos, no puedes traer a cualquier extraño poderoso a nuestra casa, ¿enserio te traería a Wataru si descubrieras que es un maestro sangre?- Dijo Kevin al comprender el comportamiento de Kaori.

-Está bien Kevin, no lo volveré a hacer- Dijo Kaori al entender su error.

-un momento… ¿conocen a Wataru?- Pregunto el maestro lava.

-¿conocerlo?, grita su nombre a cada maestro que se encuentra- Dijo kevin.

Continuará…

* * *

NOTA INICIAL: ¿RICH LOGRARA CONOCER MEJOR A ESTOS 4 MAESTROS AIRE?, ¿RICH NO SE OLVIDARA QUE TIENE QUE SALVAR A SU ESPOSA DE LA CÁRCEL?, NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE GENIAL FANFIC.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: PERDÓN POR TARDARME, QUIZÁS DESPUES NO ME TARDE TANTO, XD.

NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION).


	8. Los 4 vientos

ATENCIÓN: AVATAR: LA LEYENDA DE AANG/KORRA NO ME PERTENECEN.

OBSERVACIÓN: AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTE GENIAL FANFIC QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO, ESPERO QUE LO ESTÉN DISFRUTANDO TANTO COMO YO, TODAVÍA SE VA A PONER MAS INTERESANTE LA TRAMA... ASÍ QUE ESPERENLO.

RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO, XD.

* * *

En el patio de los maestro aires

Kevin quería probar la fuerza de Rich, ya que se decía ser un maestro lava y quería probar si era cierto mientras que Karen, Karla y kaori se quedaron como espectadoras de la inminente batalla entre estos dos.

-Bien maestro lava, veamos qué es lo que tienes- Dijo Kevin

-¿seguro que puedes con esto?, el aire es un elemento muy débil- Comento Rich bromeando sobre la situación.

-Es por eso que nosotros fundamos la sociedad de los cuatro vientos, para hacer que el aire control sea el elemento más poderoso de todos al lograr su máximo potencia- Respondió el maestro aire con mucha determinación.

-Bien, eso espero, porque no podrás contra mi- Dijo el maestro lava.

Enseguida Rich intenta hacer lava control pero vuelve a fallas mientras que Kevin realiza una poderosa ráfaga de aire que impacta violentamente contra su oponente que salió disparado varios metros en el aire hasta golpearse contra el suelo casi al otro lado del gran patio de la casa de los maestros aires, Rich intenta levantarse pero el cuerpo apenas le respondía.

-¿Qué decías sobre mi elemento?, ¿Qué era débil?- Comento Kevin casi riéndose del maestro lava.

-Basta, no estaba listo, solo fue un pequeño percance- Respondió Rich algo alterado por no poder realizar lava control.

-Tranquilo hombre, para mi que ni siquiera sabes lava control, pero no importa, si gustas luchar con palos de madera, pues yo lo comprendería- Dijo el maestro aire riéndose de Rich.

Más tarde, ya se estaba ocultando el sol y los dos contrincantes ya estaban listo para volver a luchar con sus respectivos palos de maderas con los cuales lucharían sin usar su control sobre los elementos.

-De acuerdo, esta va ser una batalla con palos de maderas, en la cual no se permite atacar directamente a su adversario con su control elemental, ¿quedo claro?- Comento Karen actuando como árbitro del encuentro.

-por mi está bien- Respondió el maestro aire

-pues por mi queda perfecto- Contestó el maestro lava.

-¡Entonces que comience el duelo!- Grito Karen iniciando con el combate.

Enseguida ambos contrincante se lanzaron al ataque y chocaron sus armas con mucha fuerza, en eso Rich suelta su palo de madera y rápidamente se deja caer al suelo para casi instantáneamente lanzar una poderosa patada hacia las piernas de su oponente, el maestro aire logrando anticiparse a su adversario se elevo varios metros en el aire antes de recibir ese ataque por parte de Rich. Luego Kevin baja a gran velocidad incluso más que usando la propia gravedad y al momento de tocar el suelo logra cambiar su desplazamiento vertical hacia un movimiento horizontal alcanzando una velocidad tremenda debido a la fuerza generada por caer del cielo a gran velocidad, en eso Rich agarra fuertemente su palo de madera ya que lo usaría como escudo contra el poderoso ataque que se le avecinaba. Al instante con una velocidad increíble el maestro aire choca su palo de madera contra el arma de su adversario mientras que Rich no opone resistencia en sus piernas pro lo que termina siendo llevado a gran velocidad por el maestro aire hacia una de las paredes de concreto que había alrededor del gran patio que tenían en su casa. Entonces Rich intenta escapar del ataque de su oponente pero solo tenía unos pocos segundos para reaccionar, pero usando todas sus fuerzas suelta su arma y logra escapar del camino del poderoso maestro aire antes de chocar contra la pared, aun así el viento causante de la extrema velocidad de Kevin hace que su adversario choque contra la pared pero usa sus pies para impedir el mayor daño posible mientras el maestro aire nuevamente cambia de dirección y comienza a correr de forma horizontal con la ayuda de la gran pared de concreto. Una vez que Kevin había logrado llegar hasta arriba de dicha pared dio un gran salto hacia atrás con la cual alcanzo una devastadora energía cinética al momento de tocar el suelo, estando frente a frente ambos contrincante el maestro aire transforma toda su energía cinética en energía potencia para no sufrir ningún daño pero también para moverla hacia los músculos de sus brazos, enseguida Kevin utiliza todas sus fuerzas para atacar con su ahora letal arma contra Rich que sospechando que no tendría ninguna posibilidad no hace una resistencia sosteniendo su armas, es mas él en ese momento sorprendido maestro lava suelta en el aire su palo de madera y se agalla rápidamente en el suelo, el maestro aire con una fuerza demoledora choca su palo de madera contra el palo de madera de su oponente que un permanecía en el aire, al instante Kevin corta en dos partes el palo de madera de Rich y ambos pedazos se estrellan contra la pared de concreto casi atravesándola. El maestro aire aun tenía mucha energía sus músculos que tenía que eliminar inmediatamente y es por este motivo que golpea un par de veces el suelo de su gran patio dejando detrás de sí un gran agujero en la tierra.

-Increíble, eso fue muy intenso- Dijo Kevin muy sorprendido por lo sucedido.

-¿pero qué rayos te pasa?-Pregunto Rich que aun no superaba el susto.

-Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar- Contestó el maestro aire.

-pero… ¿Cómo es que hiciste todo eso?, que yo tenía entendido solo los maestros fuego pueden controlar la energía- Volvió a preguntar Rich.

-Sí, eso puede ser verdad, pero en nuestros tiempo entrenando y perfeccionando el aire control descubrimos que nosotros poderos controlar las fuerzas que proporcionan el movimiento, es por este motivo que los maestros aire podemos correr a extremadas velocidades, elevarnos varios metros en el aire inclusive kilómetros pero eso ya es muy peligroso y no nos arriesgamos, además de que esto podría explicar la rara habilidad que tenemos los maestro aires de poder volar y quien sabe las posibilidades de existe extraño descubrimiento, ¿Qué no es fantástico?- Dijo Kevin muy presumidamente por sus increíbles descubrimiento.

-Sí, claro lo que tu digas, no es necesario que me repitas todo lo que vi en la clase de física clásica- Comento el maestro lava algo molesto.

-A esta nueva habilidad que yo descubrí de los maestros aires lo llamo movimiento control- Pronuncio Kevin muy orgulloso por su descubrimiento.

-Bueno, como ya vimos el increíble poder de Kevin creo que él fue el ganador de esta batalla- Dijo Karen al dar por terminada la batalla.

-Excelente, pero ya se está haciendo tarde y creo que tengo que regresar- Comento el maestro lava al ver que ya era de noche.

-Sí, este… ¿Cómo te explico?, no descubrimos que eres un maestro lava y como no controlas ningún elemento, además de que no nos gusta arriesgarnos porque ya ves que aquí ser un maestro es ilegal pues no podemos dejar que un no maestro sepa de nuestra ubicación, es por eso que…- Karen fue interrumpida por Karla que se veía muy hambrienta.

-¡Te asaremos al carbón para comernos tu hígado!- Grito Karla.

-Lo mejor será que corras- Comento Kevin sacando un cuchillo.

-pero pensé que los maestro aires eran pacifistas- Respondió RIch todo asustado al ver que estos maestros aires querían matarlo.

-Normalmente sí, pero los cuatro vientos es una nueva organización con una corriente de pensamiento alterno del original concepto de la cultura de los nómadas aire, es por eso que no tenemos ningún inconveniente por comer asesinar seres vivos, comernos su carne, golpear a quien se nos dé la gana, aprovecharnos de los demás y potencializar el aire control- Dijo Kaori.

-Ya solo era broma, solo te encerraremos en nuestro armario por el resto de tus días, espero que te guste nuestro estilo de vida porque de aquí no te nos vas a escapar- Comento Karen muy seria por este asunto.

-Así es, Kaori ve por las sogas- Ordeno Karen a su compañera menor.

-Está bien, entonces veo que no tengo otra opción- Contestó Rich.

Enseguida los tres maestros aire Karen, Kevin y Karla se posición en posición de ataque, Rich también hace lo propio e intenta nuevamente atacar con su lava control que por algún extraño problema no podía realizar a voluntad como en ese preciso momento de suma importancia. Rich termina siento golpeado varias veces por múltiples ráfagas de viento de los tres maestro aires, cuando repentinamente el maestro lava finalmente pudo controlar su elemento y creó una línea de lava en la tierra alejado así a los tres maestros aire con una gran mirada de sorpresa en sus rostros que no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, verdaderamente Rich era un maestro lava.

-Imposible, no lo puedo creer- Kevin estaba muy incrédulo.

-Y pensar que no llegamos a creerte- Comento Karen algo avergonzada.

-si no lo veo no lo creo- Karla estaba igual que sus compañeros.

-Claro, mucha gente se impresiona al saber que soy un maestro lava- Respondió Rich muy contento por controlar su elemento.

-es cierto, la lava control es una habilidad muy rara- Contestó Karen.

-por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto el maestro lava.

-como las 8 ¿Por qué?- Respondió Kevin viendo su reloj.

-Hay no lo puedo creer es muy tarde, me tengo que ir- Contestó Rich.

Entonces el maestro lava se fue de la casa de los maestro aire casi corriendo mientras que Kaori volvía al patio después de haber encontrar las sogas.

-Bien ya traje las sogas, ¿me perdí de algo?- Pregunto Kaori muy pasmada.

Afuera de la gran prisión de la Nueva Ciudad Republica

Se encontraban Junsei, Haruka y Hazuya esperando a Rich afuera del mencionado lugar pero al ver que no se aparecía estaban a punto de cancelar el ataque hasta que en el último momento se apareció el maestro lava.

-Hace horas que te estamos esperando- Respondió Junsei algo alterado.

-Lo siento, es que me atrase con algo- Se disculpo el maestro lava.

-¿En donde rayos te habías metido?- Pregunto Hazuya muy enojado.

-Me encontré unos amigos por allí, no es nada importante- Contesto Rich.

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás bien- Agrego Haruka a la discusión.

-Bien, basta de tanta platica, recuérdenme porque vamos a realizar esta pendeja de rescatar la esposa de ken- Comento el maestro agua.

-Porque Rich es nuestro nuevo amigo y lo debemos de apoyar en todo, eso hacen los buenos amigos- Contestó la maestra tierra.

-Porque ken nos cae bien y ya es nuestro compadre- Dijo Hazuya.

-Así es cierto, porque somos unos impulsivos suicidas, gracias por recordármelo- Agrego Junsei muy sarcástico y pesimista de la situación.

-Hay vamos Junsei, no siempre hay que ser tan pesimistas, ademas será divertido, ya lo veras- Hazuya trata de animar a su compañero.

-claro, si una misión suicida que no nos beneficia en nada es tu concepto de diversión, pues tienes un grave problema amigo, pero bueno, tienen suerte que hoy este de humor de realizar esta pendejada- El maestro agua no dejaba de mostrar sus comentarios de que esto era una pésima idea.

-De acuerdo, llego la hora de actuar-Pensó RIch viendo la aterradora prisión.

Adentro de la gran prisión

Estaba Takeshi con su característica armadura de platino observándolos con unos binoculares con visión nocturna desde el interior de la edificación supuestamente más segura de toda la Nueva Ciudad Republica.

-Vamos Rich y compañía, ha Yumiko se le está acabando el tiempo, ya mañana será su ejecución, pero no te preocupes maestro lava que me encargare que ambos se hayan de este mundo una vez que caigas en mi trampa- Takeshi comenzó a reírse muy macabramente.

Continuara…

* * *

NOTA INICIAL: ¿RICH PODRÁ RESCATAR A SU ESPOSA?, ¿QUE TENDRÁ PLANEADO TAKESHI PARA RICH Y LA TRIPLE ALIANZA?, TODO ESTO Y MAS EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESTA GRAN HISTORIA, XD.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: PERDÓN POR TARDARME, QUIZÁS DESPUES NO ME TARDE TANTO, XD.

NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION).


	9. Asalto en la prisión

ATENCIÓN: AVATAR: LA LEYENDA DE AANG/KORRA NO ME PERTENECEN.

OBSERVACIÓN: AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTE GENIAL FANFIC QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO, ESPERO QUE LO ESTÉN DISFRUTANDO TANTO COMO YO, TODAVÍA SE VA A PONER MAS INTERESANTE LA TRAMA... ASÍ QUE ESPERENLO.

RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO, XD.

* * *

En la entrada de la gran prisión de la ciudad

Todo el lugar estaba completamente pacifico, el personal que se encontraba de rutina no se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar en dicho lugar, rápidamente una gran roca destruye las puertas de vidrio que habían en la entrada terminando así abruptamente con que se podía sentir en ese lugar. Enseguida unos tentáculos de agua comenzaron a atacar a todos los policías que casualmente se encontraban en la entrada principal de la gran prisión.

Luego las alarmas de la prisión comenzaron a sonar mientras entraban Haruka, Hazuya, Junsei y Rich en la entrada principal de la gran prisión de la ciudad con todos los policías inconsciente debido al ataque sorpresa que habían hecho con mucha efectividad.

-Rápido tenemos que ir por mi esposa, no tenemos tiempo que perder- Comento Rich algo frenetico por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Bien ya escucharon a Rich, Hazuya y Rich corran, Haruka ayúdame a proteger la retaguardia- Dijo Junsei muy fríamente.

-Entendido- Respondió Haruka con mucha energía.

Entonces Rich y Hazuya fueron corriendo en busca de Yumiko mientras que Haruka y Junsei fueron más despacio para protegerse la retaguardia.

En la zona de las celdas de la gran prisión de la ciudad

Rápidamente llegaron los maestros fuego y lava al mencionado jugar para ir buscando la celda de la esposa de Yumiko, mas tarde llegarían los maestros agua y tierra para unirse a la busque de la prisionera que estaban buscando hasta que finalmente la encontraron.

-Hola Yumiko que gusto el volver a verte- Dijo Rich al encontrar a su esposa.

-Rich, que alegría verte, ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Quiénes son todas estas personas?- Yumiko no sabía lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

-Te liberaremos, no te preocupes puedes confiar en ellos, bien Hazuya ya sabes que hacer- Comento Rich alejándose de los barrotes.

-Entendido, es momento de utilizar mi nueva técnica mejorada, ¡Garras de fuego!- Grito el maestro fuego con mucha furia.

Sorpresivamente sus manos comenzaron a llenarse de un intenso fuego de color normal pero el fuego que brotaba de su uñas eran de color azul, acto seguido Hazuya con sus garras de fuego comenzó tratar de cortar los barrotes de acero que mantenían a Yumiko como prisionera.

-Vamos Hazuya… date prisa- Demostró Rich su impaciencia.

-Dame 5 minutos, esto es muy tardado- Respondió el maestro fuego.

-No tenemos 5 minutos- Comento Junsei al notar que muchos policías estaban llegando al primer piso y a los pisos superiores.

Enseguida Haruka previniendo que los policías llegaran a su zona comenzó a bloquear las salidas con grandes rocas, luego se puso detrás de Hazuya para colocar una enorme roca como escudo para que los policías no pudieran disparar a simple vista. Entonces todos los policías después de cargar sus armas de fuego empezaron a disparar, pero la mayoría de las balas eran detenidas por la enorme roca que Haruka estaba utilizando como escudo.

-Esto se está tardando- Pronuncio Junsei algo molesto.

-Lo siento pero no puedo ir más rápido- Fue lo que contesto Hazuya al ver que no era muy rápido cortando el acero.

Repentinamente una gran explosión destruye una de las rocas que estaban bloqueando la entrada a esa parte de las celdas, acto seguido apareció nada más y nada menos que Takeshi utilizando una de sus cuerdas de metal para enrollarlo alrededor de una de las piernas de Rich para después jalarlo con todas sus fuerza sin que este pudiera hacer mucho más que sujetarse del barandal que para poco servía ya que perdería una extremidad si se resistía, rápidamente el hombre con la armadura de platino no pierde el tiempo y con una pistola comenzó a disparar a los 3 maestros que intentaban liberar de su celda a la esposa de Rich. Sin pensarlo dos veces Junsei crea una gruesa pared de agua con la cual logro detener las balas disparadas por Takeshi.

-ustedes maestro del control pronto dejaran de existir, acepten que la época de los no maestros ya llegado- Fue lo que dijo Takeshi antes de irse con Rich.

-No puede ser… esto es malo- Hablo Haruka algo preocupada.

Más tarde empezaron a llegar policías por la entrada que había sido desbloqueada por Takeshi, pero Junsei atacaba sin piedad con su agua control a todo policía que intentara atacarlos por el mencionado lugar.

En el gran patrio de la prisión de la nueva ciudad republica

Takeshi se lleva arrastrando a Rich hasta el mencionado lugar sin que este pudiera hacer prácticamente nada, enseguida fueron rodeados por un circulo muy grandes de policías con sus pistolas listas para disparar. Entonces Takeshi libera a Rich y este comienza a tomar distancia de él.

-Bien Rich, finalmente nos encontramos… como estoy algo aburrido y me gusta ver a mis victimas pelear por sus vidas, te date una oportunidad, haber que es lo que puedes hacer maestro lava- Sentencio Takeshi arrojando un tubo de acero hacia el maestro lava.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- Rich estaba algo confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Crees que yo no estoy enterado de nada?, un buen cazador siempre debe conocer a la perfección a su presa- Comento Takeshi muy fríamente y sacando sus dos sables en cada mano.

-No deberías subestimarme, ese error te puede salir muy caro- Hablo Rich con mucha enojo por como lo trataba su oponente.

-Puede ser que si, puede que no, pero eso no me preocupa en lo más mínimo, primero quiero conocer tu fuerza, el presidente te ve como una gran amenaza aunque yo no veo nada de imponente en tu ser, como sea, llego la hora de pelear- Sentencio Takeshi poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- Pregunto Rich directamente.

-Me conocen por el nombre de Takeshi- Pronuncio Takeshi antes de atacar.

Entonces Takeshi utilizando sus dos sables con todas sus fuerzas ataco a Rich quien se defendió usando el tubo de acero que le había proporcionado su agresor en primer lugar. Enseguida Rich con todas sus fuerzas arrojo con ambas piernas hacia el torso de su atacante para poder alejarse un poco aunque no logro arrojar tan lejos a Takeshi debido a su armadura de platino que tenia, una vez con relativa distancia Rich comenzó a atacar a Takeshi con su tubo de metal utilizándolo como un arma, golpeo fuerte y varas veces el cuerpo de takeshi pero este apenas sentía la fuerza de los golpes ya que estaba muy bien cubierto para aguantar fácilmente cualquiera de esos golpes.

Sorpresivamente Takeshi golpea con sus sables el tubo de metal que sostenía Rich y casi termina volando por los aires si no fuera porque este lo había sujetado tan firmemente, Rich pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo, trata de levantarse pero en ese mismo instante fuer pateado brutalmente por Takeshi que ya se estaba aburriendo de la poca pelea que presentaba el supuesto maestro lava.

-¿Qué paso maestro lava?, ¿eso es todo?, me decepcionas bastante- Pronuncio Takeshi muy fríamente.

-No, ahora mismo conocerás mi verdadero poder- El maestro lava intenta controlar su elemento pero nuevamente falla completamente en ese ámbito- hay no lo puedo creer, ahora no- Lo vuelve a intentar pero nuevamente falla causando mucha ira, confusión y tristeza sobre Rich.

-Vergüenza, vergüenza, vergüenza, es lo único que sabes hacer, eres mi mayor decepción, ¿maestro lava?, tonterías, pagaras muy caro con tu vida por hacerme perder el tiempo, te llego la hora de morir- Sentencio Takeshi acercándose lentamente hacia Rich.

-Tal vez no pueda hacer lava control a voluntad, pero se me defender y te lo demostrare- Comento Rich poniéndose en posición de combate.

Rápidamente Takeshi ataco con sus dos sables al supuesto maestro lava mientras que este con una destreza sorprendente bloqueo con su tubo de metal todo lo ataques que le mandaba su agresor con mucha violencia. Acto seguido Rich realizo una serie de movimientos extremadamente veloces con su tubo de metal haciendo lucir sus habilidades de combate que había aprendido desde niño. De repente el maestro lava volvió a atacar a su agresor con el mencionado tubo de metal al mismo tiempo que se defendía de los mortales ataques con los sables que contantemente arrojaba su contrincante.

Hasta que un brutal golpe en la cabeza de Takeshi con el arma de su oponente lo dejo algo aturdido, rápidamente Rich aprovecha la ocasión y vuelve a atacar a su contrincante cuantas veces pudo con el tubo de acero que sostenía fuertemente con las manos, aunque la fuerte armadura de platino que cubría por completo a Takeshi lo protegía perfectamente de todo esos ataques de arrojaba Rich. Más tarde Takeshi vuelve en si para volver a atacar a su oponente que nuevamente logro defenderse con eficacia como la última vez, sorpresivamente para Rich su agresor usando sus pies golpe fuertemente sus manos haciendo que la no sostuviera el tubo de acero tan fuertemente como lo hacía antes por unos momentos, Takeshi aprovecho esto y con sus dos sables golpeando tan fuerte como pudo el tubo de acero hacia arriba logro mandarlo muy por los aires dejándolo muy lejos del alcance del maestro lava, Rich se había quedado sin su arma lo que significaba que ya no podría seguir manteniendo el combate como se venía viniendo.

-Hay no, esto es malo- Dijo Rich algo preocupado y sorprendido.

-Veo que me equivoque, diste una buena pelea… pero como ya dije antes, es la hora de morir- Sentencio Takeshi con mucha frialdad y sin piedad.

Después takeshi atravesó con sus dos sables el torax de Rich, el sable de la mano izquierdo había perforado uno de los pulmones mientras que el sable de la mano derecha perforo directamente el corazón, acto seguido saco ambos sables del cuerpo de su víctima tan rápido como había soltado el golpe mortal, a Rich ya solo le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Sorpresivamente para Takeshi fue golpeado por una gran roca para después ser arrojado por un poderoso ataque de agua, acto seguido todos los policías comenzaron a disparar hacia los 4 maestro que habían ingresado a la zona, pero rápidamente fueron derrotado. Hazuya, Haruka y Yumiko fueron a atacar a Takeshi mientras que Junsei se quedaba con Rich para ver qué era lo que podía hacer.

-No lo puedo creer, esto es muy grave, pero solo resiste un poco mas Ken- Dijo Junsei al ver las mortales heridas que tenia Rich en su cuerpo.

-Junsei… gracias por ayudarme… -Pronuncio Rich creyendo que serian sus últimas palabras antes de que aparentemente llegara su inminente muerte.

-Ken, no fue por nada que solo acepte hacer esto bajo la luz de la luna llena, la verdad es que estoy un ¡maestro sangre!- Grito Junsei al mismo tiempo que detenía a todos los policías que no habían quedado inconscientes antes de que pudieran atacarlos en cualquier momento.

Junsei con la mano derecha utilizando sangre control detuvo la hemorragia que estaba teniendo Rich y con la mano izquierda coloca agua alrededor para poder usar la habilidad que tenían algunos maestros agua para curar el cuerpo. Intenta todo lo posible por mantener a Rich vivo aunque este termina desmayándose. Por el otro lado Takeshi al ver que se encontraba en desventaja numérica y creyendo que Rich se encontraba muerto decide retirarse del lugar, mientras que la triple alianza aprovecha para escapar.

En la oficina del presidente de la nueva ciudad republica

Se encontraba el presidente en dicho lugar hablando por teléfono cuando es inesperadamente interrumpido por Takeshi que entro al mencionado lugar como si nada, al parecer estaba listo para informarle al presidente lo que había pasado últimamente en la misión que le encargo.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Cuestiono el presidente de la ciudad colgando el teléfono instantáneamente al ver a su mano derecha entrar a su oficina.

-Rich a muerto, pero tengo la sospecho que no era el maestro lava que estábamos buscando- Reporto Takeshi yendo directo al grano.

-Pues ni modo, murió un hombre inocente, ¿Qué se le va hacer?, tu misión todavía no termina, ahora debes buscar a ese maestro lava y traerme su cabeza- Sentencio el presidente de la ciudad con mucha frialdad.

-Entendido mi presidente, ese maestro lava tiene los días contados- Respondió Takeshi con mucha indiferencia.

* * *

NOTA INICIAL:¿RICH HA MUERTO?, ¿QUIEN ES TAKESHI EN REALIDAD?, NO SE PIERDAN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE AVATAR: LA LEYENDA DE RICH.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: PERDÓN POR TARDARME, QUIZÁS DESPUES NO ME TARDE TANTO, XD.

NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION).


End file.
